But what if while the cat's away, you miss it?
by TheMollyBee
Summary: Jack left, and Ianto makes a mistake. He's only human. But when Jack comes back to find Ianto has a fiancee, will his plan to crash the wedding work? Of course not, this is Torchwood. Prepare for a bumpy ride. Effectively a Janto Frerard now.
1. Chapter 1

**Jack left Ianto, Gwen, Owen and Tosh and went with the Doctor. Owen and Tosh gave up waiting for him to return and they left too. Gwen stopped talking to Ianto after that, and she moved away. Ianto tried to start a new life, but it is his biggest regret. The new Torchwood team is built of Ianto and 30 people drafted in from UNIT and other places.**

Ianto straightened his tie, and then carefully did up his cufflinks. He sighed, and glanced in the mirror. Work. He used to love work. But Jack was gone, he'd been gone a year, and work just wasn't as fun without sneaking out to Jack's office. Ianto then realised what he was thinking.

"Stop it, you're not that man anymore."

Running a hand through his hair, he turned on the coffee machine and turned round.

"1...2...3."

Right on cue, he heard a faint beeping noise from an alarm, a small groan and then footsteps as a bedroom door opened and a figure appeared in the doorway.

"Coffee, sweetheart?" Ianto found himself asking.

It confused him that he didn't know when he'd started to hate her. Even more when he considered the possibility that he'd always hated her. But the thing that confused him most was why on earth he had thought it a good idea to propose.

Making her coffee (black, 4 sugars) he glanced towards the calendar, the last day of the month circled in pink, unlike the rest that had been marked out in Ianto's red sharpie. November 30th, their wedding day. He swallowed, and then handed her the coffee. He made some excuse about being late (when actually he was early) and almost sprinted out the door. It wasn't that he was afraid of commitment; it was that he was afraid of committing to her. He had 12 days until what he considered the end of his life, and he just knew each of them was going to pass so quickly. He'd break it off, but he couldn't break her heart as he knew the pain too well.

He took the long way to work, but arriving outside the tourist office he found he was still early. He had no reason to go in early anymore, and he left the second he was allowed to. The new team were robots, they didn't notice him at all, and Ianto found himself missing Owen_. Owen_, of all people, who had moved back to London without a look back, and taken Tosh too. Sure he missed Tosh, but he never really liked Owen all that much. And so Ianto looked out over the bay, wondering how on earth his life had gone downhill. _Jack, of course, _his head answered for him_. You were fine before him, and you were fine with him, but then he left you. It's all his fault._


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto sat at his desk, thinking.

He thought about whether or not to try and organise the archives his way, and decided not to bother as the new system had already been brought in, and he'd be annoying the others if he changed it back.

He thought about why he still cared what the robots thought of him.

He thought about Lisa, as he always did when the word "robot" was mentioned. It pained him to think of her like that, but deep down he thought he'd always known, when dragging her out of the clutches of the conversion unit, he thought he'd known then that it was too late.

Foolish old Ianto, never giving up. That, he knew, was why he always thought about Jack.

He thought about her. He thought about leaving her. Then he thought about breaking her heart, and he knew he couldnt do it.

And then he thought he overthought things too much.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto had to use all his willpower to take his head off the desk. Catching sight of the time on his computer he groaned upon seeing that the time was almost midnight. He hated that he'd rather "work" than go home. He had 11 days and, if the time he had was correct, seven minutes to get out of the mess he'd got himself in to.

He didn't remember meeting her, as he had been so drunk. Incredibly drunk, so much so that he blamed meeting her on the beer and the large number of shots he'd drank.

He remembered the morning after though, waking up with company in his bed. Her name was Jacqueline, but she preferred to be called Jaq, and she was training to be a doctor. He'd known that morning, despite his hangover, that the situation he was in was incredibly dysfunctional. Replacing his boyfriend with someone with a similar name, who also had the same job title as the "guy" he'd ran off with? Better than being alone, apparently.


	4. Chapter 4

His watch read 22:42. That meant he'd been in this bar for two hours, sipping the same drink. Sighing, the downed the last of his lager and picked up his coat.

"Oh, you're leaving. I was just gonna ask if you wanted a drink?" A voice asked. Picking up the accent, Ianto turned round and hugged him.

"Blimey, someone's happy to see us" Owen drawled in his London accent "We got the wedding invite, realised we never told you if we were coming or not. But I'm guessing, as you're in a bar, alone, that the wedding's off?"

"No, it's on still" Ianto sighed "That's why I'm here... Drowning my sorrows I guess."

Tosh looked at Ianto. Taking in how unhappy he looked, she knew that something was really wrong, Ianto never showed his emotions like this.

"Ianto, you're coming with us. Let's get something to eat and you can tell us exactly why you're getting married in 5 days and look like you've been given a day to live."


	5. Chapter 5

"So let me get this straight, Tea boy, you replaced Jack with a woman? I'm not sure if this is weirdly hilarious or just hilariously weird."

"Owen! Ianto, why don't you just break up with her? Why didn't you break up with her months ago?"

"I... I can't. She's so excited. I mean, she accepted my proposal after we'd been together for two days! It'll kill her. I can't do that to her."

"Just not gonna bother asking why the hell you proposed after two days. You're just gonna let your life go down the drain to save someone feeling a bit crappy for a couple weeks?"

Ianto knew it sounded stupid when Owen put it like that. But he really couldn't hurt her. What if she flipped out? She'd had a bit of trouble a few years before he'd met her, obsessions and rehab. He really didn't know why he'd got himself involved.

"...Yes."


	6. Chapter 6

"Poor Ianto"

"Yeah" Owen smiled warmly at Tosh, and took her hand. "Poor guy. But I don't know what to do about him. Do we let him ruin his life? Do we call Jack and let him slowly ruin Ianto's life?"

"He'd kill us if he knew that we knew where Jack was."

"Yeah" They watched Ianto return with the next round of drinks.

"Thanks Yan, I'll be back in a bit, just have to make a call" Tosh said while edging out of the booth they'd sat down in.

Owen watched his wife leave and grinned. "I do love that woman."

Ianto was confused by the sudden outburst, but it was rare for Owen to show some kind of affection so Ianto nodded and replied with a casual "Mmmhmmm."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Jack?" Tosh spoke out into the darkness.

"D'ya miss me?" Jack replied.

"Oh Jack... Look at you. Come on, get up. Now!"

She lent down and tried to haul him off the ground, but he was too heavy. "Jack!"

"Fine, fine, I'll get up." He stood up with a childish grunt. "I was gonna trip him up and catch him. Romantic huh?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

Jack looked at Tosh with a mixture of concern and confusion. "What happened?"

"Jack... How do you fancy going to a wedding?"

"A wedding?" Jack shook his head and chuckled "No, I need a romantic surprise entrance, why would I go to a wedding?"

"He's getting married."


	7. Chapter 7

"MARRIED? I've not been gone that long!"

"...He proposed after two days."

Jack practically whimpered. "I thought he'd wait..."

"I think he wishes he had."

"He knows I'm back?"

"No."

Jack flashed the famous Harkness smile. "And he won't. Not yet. When's the wedding?"

"November 30th. So as it's now exactly midnight, you have 4 days, Jack, four days to make this perfect."

"Please, it's me, I'm always perfect."

Tosh looked down. "Jack?"

"Yep?"

"Your fly is undone." And Tosh went back inside chuckling, with a slightly evil look on her face.

"I feel like Robin Hood" she muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

This isn't a chapter, it's an update.

I've been slacking in writing lately, I know, I'm sorry.

Blame school. Blame school for everything. Also blame society. Yeah.

Well, this is a crap apology.

I have little inspiration right now, but I'm on holidays.

I could be persuaded to write, if there were actually people waiting and wanting me to.

So if you could read and review, that'd be a great help.

Thanks.

Molly.

XOXO

LOL, I'm not Gossip Girl.

Or am I?

No.

No I'm not.


	9. Chapter 9

Dedicated to deemama66, for making me smile like a mad man with that review.

* * *

In three days time, it would be November 30th. 72 hours. 4,320 minutes. 259,200 seconds, give or take.

Ianto was lying in bed working this out. His alarm was due to go off any second, but he was awake before it.

He'd been awake all night.

Rolling over, he saw that it was 4:59.

He sighed, and waited for his alarm to sound, and spoke along with it when it did.

"Look alive sunshine! 109 in the sky but the pigs won't quit.

You're here with me, Dr Death Defying."

He chuckled slightly, then realised that the alarm was not the only sound in the room.

Nor was his breathing, or his chuckle.

The warm pile of pillows and blankets next to him moved, and the sheets were pulled back a touch to reveal a head of blood red hair.

Crap.

The stranger sat up, ran a hand through their hair and caught sight of Ianto, then burst in to a grin.

It was an infectious smile which Ianto found himself compelled to return.

He then took in the stranger's appearance. The afore mentioned red hair, obviously dyed, with the beginnings of black roots poking through.

The naked torso.

The bare legs.

And finally, the naked nether-regions.

It was obvious what had gone on the night before, and for that Ianto was thankful Jaq didn't live with him. Yet.

"Ianto?" A somewhat deep, slightly camp American accent asked.

Ianto snapped out of his gormless inspection, and looked up in to the hazel of the stranger's eyes, though they were looking slightly green in this light.

"Ianto, you wanna' go get Starbucks? I'd kill for a coffee."

"I can make you coffee. I've been told I'm better than Starbucks."

The stranger raised an eyebrow. "Really? You know I'm gonna have to test this, right?"

Ianto smiled. A proper, full blown smile. "Really really. Step right through, sir, and I can prove it to you."

* * *

**Oh, I didn't. Please tell me I didn't. *Peers back up at what she's written* Yup, I did. Damn.**

**I DO NOT OWN 'LOOK ALIVE SUNSHINE', SADLY.**

**I DO NOT OWN 'THE STRANGER' EITHER. BUT DAMN, IF I DID.**

**IF ANYONE KNOWS WHO THE STRANGER IS, I LOVE YOU.**

**Reviews really help me write. They really do.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Because I need to get deemama66 out of her corner ;)**

* * *

The two men sat in Ianto's kitchen sipping coffee.

"You're right. This is better than Starbucks, I could live off this"

Ianto gave a small smile as a reply.

"Talkative, aren't you? Or just hungover? Wait, I saw you last night, of course you're hungover." He laughed to himself, the sound instantly making the room feel warmer.

Ianto nodded, the movement making his head pound. "Extremely so. Aren't you? How much did I drink last night!

He meant the last statement as rhetorical, but the stranger answered it anyway.

"A lot. You drank your own weight before I got there. And I don't drink."

Ianto gasped, mock-offended "So you took advantage of me!"

He stuck his tongue out after talking, so the stranger would know he was joking.

The stranger laughed. " Not really, you were rather persuasive."

Ianto thought back to the night he met Jaq. "I've been told..."

His remark left a feeling of awkwardness in the air. After a few silent seconds, the stranger decided to break it.

"So, Ianto, what do you do for a living?" He enquired.

"I'm a... civil servant. But I'm probably gonna quit today." Ianto didn't realise what he was saying, but once it was out his mouth, he decided he would quit. He had enough money saved for him to never have to work again, he worked purely for something to do.

Except this was Torchwood, he couldn't quit. Not with his memory intact anyway.

Although, he would like to forget some things.

Like Jaq. But then he'd have to forget Jack.

"And what about you?" Ianto asked. He was curious as to what this... flamboyant man did for a living.

"I'm a singer in a rock band."

That, Ianto was not expecting.

"In fact, we're doing a show in a couple days time. You should come."

"That sounds awesome. What day is it?"

"Erm... It's in 3 days, the 30th, that good? It's kind of a late afternoon thing, 4 ish."

Ianto walked over to his calendar. He already knew that he was going to be busy, he just wanted the satisfying feeling of writing over his plans.

The box saying "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! 4:30, BE THERE YANNNY!" was now saying "Gig" in big letters.

"I'm not entirely sure of where it is, so here's my number, call me later and I'll know, yeah?"

"Perfect, I'll be there."

After finishing his coffee, the stranger made his excuses and left, handing Ianto a slip of paper with his number on.

The door closed, and Ianto unfolded the paper. Pulling out his mobile phone, he punched in the number and started saving the contact as "My Stranger" before realising he had signed the note, and left a message at the bottom.

"_See you soon, Yan._

_It's alright if I call you Yan, right?_

_I'm starting to babble, sorry._

_Call me Gee, if you want._

_Heres my number, Gee._"

"See you soon, Gee." Ianto murmured, "Pretty, handsome and awkward."

A smile crept over his face. He was actually looking forward to the 30th now.

Apart from one thing.

First, he had to break up with Jaq.

Or he could just not go to the wedding.

He could claim he forgot.

No, that was a stupid idea.

He was going to have to think about this.

* * *

**I think I have problems.**

**Must. Stop. Combining. Things. I. Love.**

**I hit myself in the head with a hairdryer earlier, blame that.**

**This doesn't really make much sense if you're not me, so sorry.**

**This is the second update in a day, I'd do a third if I wasn't planning on going to bed in a couple of hours.**

**Not that these take a couple of hours to write, but I sit pressing F5 until I see it appear in the search bit.**

**Reviews are love, sex and magic. **

**HAHAHAHA.**

**Damn, I'm weird.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ THE PREVIOUS UPDATES, IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY.**

* * *

Stalking ex's wasn't really Jack's style, but yet he found himself following Ianto everywhere.

He'd watched Ianto walk in to a gay bar, and he'd chuckled at the notion.

He'd watched him drink and drink and he was ready to step in at that point if it hadn't been for the appearance of a skinny jean clad red head.

He'd followed Ianto and the red head back to Ianto's place, ever thankful for the TARDIS key round his neck.

He'd exited Ianto's apartment in a hurry after he heard what was going on.

He'd checked up on the red head using CCTV footage.

He'd been disappointed when he discovered that there was nothing fishy about him.

And he'd hung around with binoculars in a bush outside Ianto's apartment building, waiting for the red head's exit.

Stalking ex's wasn't really Jack's style, but he didn't consider Ianto an ex.

No. They were on hiatus.

They were on a break.

* * *

**Yay, stalker Jack :)**

**I know this is short, but this is the third chapter today, I'm spoiling you here.**

**I'm out tomorrow, that's why I'm posting a load in one go.**

**Reviews are chemicals. And the chemicals... are good...**

**Hahahah, at least I managed to reference Torchwood there, and not something selective, subtle and random.**


	12. Chapter 12

Ianto carefully folded the note bearing Gee's number, placing it down on the side board in the kitchen.

He was going to the concert, no doubt about it. He did have other plans for that day, so he was going to have to do some re-arranging.

And here was another thing that confused him: it seemed that he'd rather abandon his fiancee to go to his one night stand's gig, than not show and maybe disappoint Gee.

And that situation confused him more. Before meeting Gee, he'd been most scared of abandoning Jaq before the wedding. Now, he didn't really care. Something had changed.

Rising from his seat at the kitchen table, Ianto made his way over to his laptop. Something didn't seem quite right about Gee, but he was hoping it was just paranoia kicking in.

Typing in Gee's phone number to the Torchwood database, he waited for the results to collect. Clicking on the match, the scanned the page, everything seeming fine.

Apart from one thing: down in the bottom right hand corner was the view count. Ianto's had made it 2.

Most people stay out of trouble enough to never get one search on here, so the 2 was a surprise.

Hacking his way around a little, Ianto tried to see when the page had been viewed previously.

The night before. Well, technically, very early that same day but it was still odd.

Ianto tried to trace who had viewed it, but it was blocked. Only certain people had the power to block the search.

And that was the most confusing thing of all.

* * *

**This is deemama66's metaphorical cushion. I couldn't find any popcorn :(**

**And yay, PCJanto, I'm glad someone picked up on the FRIEND'S reference :)**

**Reviews are... DAMN. I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING.**

**REVIEWS ARE THAT FEELING WHEN YOU HEAR YOUR FAVORITE SONG.**


	13. Chapter 13

Jack had been waiting for the red head he now knew as Gerard to leave Ianto's building.

He'd been waiting a while, a long while indeed.

Gerard and Ianto had gone into the building shortly after two.

Ianto woke up at 5 almost every morning, Jack knew.

When 6:00 approached, Jack was a ball of nerves. Sure, nothing had come up in the search but he could still be a homocidal maniac.

When Gerard finally left, a smile on his face, Jack was faced with two options: follow him, or sneak up to Ianto's flat and check if he was still alive.

A quick eyeballing of Gerard's clothes proved that he had not violently stabbed Ianto, and Jack determined he wasn't strong enough to overpower Ianto to strangle him, so he began to follow Gerard down the street. Gerard checked behind himself twice, under the suspicion he was being followed.

Deciding it was better to be safe than sorry, Gerard ducked in to a cafe. Jack followed behind, after taking the TARDIS key from round his neck.

* * *

Gerard sat sipping his second coffee, occasionally glancing over at the man glowering on to his plate.

The man had came in seconds after Gerard, picked at his food, downed his coffee muttering something, and had sat staring for the last ten minutes, barely blinking.

Gerard decided best not to get involved with whatever this guy was dealing with, and instead focused on his mocha and willing his phone to ring. When it did, it shocked Gerard as he'd been so focused on his empty coffee mug. 'YMCA' blared out from his phone, making Gerard blush before silencing it with pressing "Accept".

"H-hello?"

"Oh, erm, hi Gee."

Gerard sighed in relief. He didn't know who he'd be expecting to call other than Ianto. "Hey Yan." He breathed.

Ianto chuckled down the line "You sound relieved. Not expecting me to call or something? If you've un-invited me or something, that's fine, I don't-" He began to babble, so was thankful for Gee's interruption.

"No, no, I was just distracted, is all."

Ianto felt comforted by the soft, American tones. He missed Jack, as much as he hated to admit it, but Gee could be good for him. As long as he got rid of Jaq first though.

Christ, Jaq! She was coming over later, to drop off some of her stuff for when she moved in.

"...Ianto? You there?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. We're both distracted it seems." He attempted a light-hearted chuckle, but failed as he felt his heart was being pulled down the second he thought of Jaq.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, I don't have the details for you yet, I've not made it home. ...I thought I was being followed, so I'm hiding in a cafe." Gerard still felt like he was being watched, but he blamed it on the guy a few tables away, still glaring.

"Better to be safe than sorry, it's fine. You can call me this time though, now you've got my number."

"S'pose. And I will Ianto, I will. Bye!"

"Bye, talk to you in a bit then." Ianto clicked end, smiling until he pieced together some things.

Someone at Torchwood was investigating Gerard.

Ianto pulled on some clothes and charged out the door, having a good feeling about which cafe Gee was at.

* * *

**This is deemama66's metaphorical coffee. Here's a biscuit too.**

**Damn guys! Ianto and Jack are about to meet again. **

**Or are they? **

**I'm gonna start the next chapter now, might post it in a couple of hours or tomorrow.**

**Glee is on in 45 minutes, and I need to listen to Radio 1 at the same time for an announcement.**

**Thank the lord for sky plus.**


	14. Chapter 14

Jack sat glaring at his plate.

He ate purely for something to do.

He drank coffee because he missed the taste of Ianto's.

"Nothing's as good." He muttered to himself, glaring even more furiously when he catches Gerard watching him and raising his eyebrows.

He still couldn't believe Ianto was getting married. He couldn't believe it.

Gerard's phone sounded, making Jack's ears be met with 'YMCA'.

He raised his eyebrows in turn at this, but his glare returned when he heard Gerard's conversation.

Ianto.

Ianto was on the other end of that phone.

So close, but so far.

Gerard mentioned that he felt he was being followed, provoking a small smirk from Jack.

When Gerard hung up the phone, Jack had expected him to leave, and was planning to follow him again. Instead, Gerard peered in to his empty coffee cup, frowned as if he'd forgotten that it was empty, popped a stick of gum in his mouth then started playing on his phone.

Jack inwardly groaned. The cafe was small and smelt like burning. It probably was, if the state of his toast was anything to go by. He wanted to leave, but he wanted to leave to follow Gerard.

He stood up, checking his phone before he left, not that he was expecting any calls, he just wanted to buy time. Gerard was now talking to someone else on the phone, talking in an American accent about music. Jack shook off the feeling of being replaced, put his greatcoat back on, fixed his earpiece although he knew it would be dead, and reached out for the door handle.

* * *

Ianto was walking at a brisk pace towards the small cafe near him. To anyone seeing him, he looked like a man on a mission, because truth is, he was.

Checking his watch, he saw that it was almost eight. Realising Gerard would have been at the cafe for a while, he prayed he'd still be there, although he didn't know what he was going to say when he got there.

He saw the cafe out the corner of his eye, and quickened his pace. He stopped just before the door and bent down to tie his shoelace. He saw a flash of red hair behind the door and breathed a sigh of relief. The door was a little steamed up, probably due to the warm cooking going on inside and the cold November air outside. Someone inside the cafe reached for the handle at the same time he did, and they pulled the door open with a little more force than Ianto put in to pushing it, resulting in Ianto stumbling a little as he walked in.

* * *

**Damn, guys. It's gonna be a couple of days between chapters now, unless I decide to bother with anything tomorrow.**

**So how'd you like the cliffhanger, eh? **

**This chapter is a metaphorical sleepover. With pizza. And ice cream.**

**Reviews make it worth typing this in almost complete darkness when I'm meant to be asleep and I'm not sure why I'm not.**


	15. Chapter 15

Ianto gathered himself, trying to disguise his little stumble. His face, flushed up red with embarrassment, was not helping.

"Shit, sorry about that there...Ianto?"

Ianto looked up at the familiar voice, mentally cursing because of who he had embarrassed himself in front of.

"No problem, Gee. My fault, I'm clumsy today." He was met with a warm, still apologetic smile.

"So what are you doing here? You stalkin' me?" Gerard chuckled.

At that Ianto grew more embarrassed. "N-no. You said you felt you were being followed. I thought... I thought it's only right I walk you home."

"S'all right, I don't need a bodyguard. But can I have a favour?"

Gerard's pleading eyes answered for Ianto.

"Sure, what you need?"

"Can you walk back with me and vouch for me? My brother doesn't believe that I was out all night and didn't drink." Gerard hung his head guiltily.

Ianto sensed that there was a reason Gee's brother didn't believe him. He felt a little annoyed at himself for thinking he should have been told this, despite having only known Gerard a few hours. Still, he nodded his head in reply.

Gerard's small smile stretched in to a full blown grin. "Come on then, let's go."

* * *

Jack had left the cafe and started walking before his senses told him to turn around. As he did so, he was met with Ianto's back.

Although slightly pleased at the close proximity to each other, he knew he could not be seen before the wedding if his plan was to work so stepped quickly away and slipped the TARDIS key back round his neck. He ducked round a corner and leant against a wall, awaiting Gerard's walk past.

* * *

**Each time they get closer and closer you guys.**

**It's bad that I'm excited, as I'm the one writing this.**

**Reviews melt my cold little heart just a teeny bit. I'm like the grinch or something.**

**Except not green.**

**I want to be green though, s'not fair.**


	16. Chapter 16

Gerard stepped out the cafe door first, after Ianto held the door for him. Smiling and nodding his thanks, he was met with the harsh November cold. Ianto stood next to him and shivered.

"Lead the way then, I'm freezing here!" Ianto exclaimed with a slight pout. Gerard faced him with a warm grin and held out his hand.

"Come on." Ianto reached out and met Gerard's hand, the two men beginning to run down the surprisingly packed street. Early Christmas shoppers or something.

They separated their hands to move through the crowd faster, sprinting to the corner, Gerard beckoning for Ianto to follow.

When Ianto got there, he couldn't spot Gerard which was surprising due to his bright hair and the fact that there were no other people round this corner, they were all bustling in the street behind him.

Ianto turned round slowly after catching a shadow in the corner of his eye. He started to look up to see who the shadow connected to, when the figure ran away. Mentally shrugging, Ianto felt a breath on his neck and spun round, clutching the place on his hip where his gun would be if he was doing field work.

"Scare you?" Gerard chuckled. "Come on, scaredy cat, right this way." He said the last part of the sentence in a bad imitation of an English accent.

Him and Ianto walked in silence for a little while down the road, before Ianto muttered an "I wasn't scared. Just... wary."

Turning at another corner and heading towards a street of fairly new houses, Ianto realised he knew hardly anything about Gerard.

"Gee? What's your brother's name?"

"Mikey" Gerard replied with a small smile. "You guys'll hit it off."

Ianto nodded, processing the new information. The two reached a house that was quite different to the rest of the ones in the road. There were three big, expensive looking cars in the driveway, all with blacked out windows, and the house was painted a similar shade of red to Gerard's hair. There was no mistaking that this was Gerard's house.

"I live with my brother. And I think he has a friend over..." Gerard's face paled as he recognised the new car. Ianto nudged him and Gerard plastered a fake smile on his face and pulled Ianto by the hand towards the front door. Chuckling, Ianto obliged.

"Shit! My keys. They're probably at yours... MIKEY! MIKEYWAY, OPEN THE DOOR!" Gerard yelled, pounding on the door.

"Gee..." Ianto asked. "Why doesn't he believe you?" Gerard's eyes darkened.

"I used to be an alcoholic. He normally believes me, I haven't touched the stuff in months, but today..." Gerard swallowed, and then the door was pulled open from inside by a tall man with blonde and brown hair. He didn't look very similar to Gerard so Ianto didn't think it was Mikey but the friend, but Gerard smiled at the man.

"Mikey, this is Ianto. Ianto, this is my brother Mikey."

Ianto offered his hand to Mikey to shake, and Mikey did so.

"I assume you're the reason my big brother was out all night?" Mikey quizzed.

"I believe so. Ianto Jones, pleased to meet you."

"Michael Way, but you can call me Mikey." Mikey gave a small smile, one similar to Gerard's.

"Mikey, what's wrong? You're smiling... What the hell happened?" An approaching voice exclaimed. Gerard straightened up from his slouching position against the wall he had taken up when Ianto and Mikey had started talking at the sound of the new voice.

"Ooh, fresh blood." The new arrival said, gesturing to Ianto with a wink.

"Frank, paws off, he's Gerard's." Mikey said with a leer at Gerard.

Frank laughed at the confused and slightly scared expression on Ianto's face.

"Chill out man, we don't bite. Well, Gerard does, but I'm sure you know that already." Gerard blushed, his face turning as red as his hair.

"I did not need to know that, Frank!" Mikey groaned. "The mental pictures..."

Ianto turned to Gerard with a look that was a mixture of confusion, suggestiveness and reassurance. Gerard was still bright red and was trying to do deep breaths.

Frank collapsed on the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Gerard. Your face. Picture. Brilliant." Gerard scowled at this and stormed down the hallway, disappearing through a door which he slammed behind him.

"Before you follow him, Ianto, how much did he drink last night?" Mikey stopped Ianto before he followed Gerard.

"I'm 95% sure he didn't touch any alcohol. I'm not entirely sure as I was drunk myself. He was chirpy this morning. At 5. Is he always like that?"

Mikey chuckled in reply, which Ianto took as reassurance that he'd given the correct answer, so Ianto continued to Gerard's door. He knocked twice and entered upon hearing a muffled "Come in"

* * *

"Dude, did you get it?" Mikey asked with his voice part hope, part evil.

"Of course, I'm a ninja." Frank replied, sticking out his tongue and holding up a shiny, square object.

Ianto's mobile.

* * *

Jack had returned to his hotel room after the little "Incident" he'd had earlier.

Ianto and Gerard had ran past him holding hands.

Then Ianto may or may not have seen him. Jack cursed himself for standing in such an obvious place, the TARDIS key couldn't make him entirely invisible.

If Ianto had indeed seen him, the plan would be ruined.

But the plan already may have already been ruined, thanks to a little someone called Gerard.

Ianto had to be at his wedding for the plan to work.

* * *

**Guys! I've not had any reviews for the last two chapters so I don't know if they were liked or not.**

**You've got a longer one today, aren't you guys lucky. Lucky lucky you're so lucky.**

**Sorry, the song I was listening to had that line in. Franz Ferdinand, I don't want to right now, okay?**

**I can't believe myself here. It was bad enough having Gerard in here, now I've brought in Mikey and Frank too?**

**I'm too weird. I love them all too much. **

**I've split my lip, so my inside voice re-reading this has a lisp-y thing going on.**

**Yeah.**

**Right. Reviews. Reviews are the smell of deep heat. That stuff smells gooood.**

**Next chapter will be up maybe tomorrow depending on if my plans are cancelled or not, possibly on Sunday or then sometime during the week, as I'm back at school.**

**If no one's reading this, it's pointless me trying to continue this unless after my exams.**

**Totally don't update this instead of revising.**

**Please review, it'll shut me up.**


	17. Chapter 17

Gerard was lying face down on his bed when Ianto entered the room, hence the muffled answer he'd given the knock.

Ianto shuffled uncomfortably down the few stairs and over towards him, plonking himself next to him on the bed and awkwardly rubbing his back.

"There there, s'nothing to get upset about." Ianto said, giving Gerard's back a reassuring half-smile.

"Is" Gerard retorted childishly before rolling over to face him, his eyes watering. Ianto wasn't really one for affection but something about seeing Gerard like this made him reach forward and embrace him in a hug.

After an awkward, too-long hug, Ianto pulled away and ruffled Gerard's hair.

"Have I told you how awesome your hair is?"

"Yeah. Yeah you did." Gerard laughed. "You were going on about how it was like neon blood."

Ianto gave a small laugh, echoing in the basement that was Gerard's bedroom.

The awkwardness in the air seemed to fizzle away after that and the two talked for a few hours before Ianto sat up with: "Shit! I was meant to have plans today!"

He hastily stood up, quickly patting his pockets to make sure he had everything. Satisfied with his brief investigation, he kissed Gerard on the cheek, mumbled something about dropping Gerard's keys back tomorrow and made his way back up the stairs and headed towards the front door.

"Bye, Iantoooo" he heard Mikey and Frank yell after him and laugh, and he ignored them as they both seemed a little odd and he was in a hurry.

He was thankful Gerard didn't live too far away from him as he checked his watch and realised Jaq was due there half an hour earlier, but she was always late so would be arriving any second.

He ran up the stairs to the 4th floor, pulling his keys out as he ran and shoving them in the lock quickly.

His flat smelt like coffee, beer and sex. A kind of nice smell, but a guilty one.

He scanned to counter top for some air freshener, opened a window and then dug in his pocket for his mobile and waited for Jaq to call him when she was outside his door.

She never knocked, that annoyed him.

She'd never have the chance to knock now, as he was giving her a key.

But that was the problem: his left pocket was empty and it should have been containing his mobile and the spare key.

* * *

**Six reviews guys? Thanks! Wrote this with a big smile on my face, each review makes me smile so six made me turn in to some kind of freakish clown thing, but in a good way.**

**So damn. Mikey and Frank have Ianto's mobile, do they have the key as well?**

**You'll have to wait and see. And, like, review.**

**What can I say? I LOVE reviews.**

**Nicole, thankyou and I will do, hope you like this chapter :)**

** Kendall Emmett Forrest Goode, so glad I'm not the only one like that!**

** PCJanto, Jack'll be back to following him soon :)**

**QuietTime, yeah, Ianto has turned out a bit of a loser, I love him anyway though and he might be changing a bit before the wedding, he needs to just grow some balls already :P**

**workingsomecoffeemagic, the plot has indeed thickened. Evil laugh ;)**

**And deemama66. YAY, YOU'RE STILL HERE. I MADE YOU MORE COFFEE, BUT I DRANK IT, SO I MADE YOU MORE :D**

**The next chapter will be Frank's point of view, because I love Frank and so far I've given him the smallest part :(**

**And because he has some more ninja-goodness to get out of his system before the story carries on, so it'll be what he's thinking between meeting Ianto and Ianto's exit.**

**And because I'm evil.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Frank had been in the kitchen when he'd heard Gerard knocking at the door. Well, he said knocking, but really it was more pounding.

He'd been fixing some more popcorn for his and Mikey's horror movie marathon and had just polished of the last of his beer, and walked out to ask Mikey if he wanted another too.

That was when he saw Mikey smiling.

It wasn't the biggest smile, but it was very rare for Mikey to move the muscles in his face - he was called Mikey Gaga a lot, due to him sharing a 'poker face' with Lady Gaga.

Surprised that Gerard could make Mikey smile, especially after the racket he'd been making at the door, Frank called out incredulously and with a hint of sarcasm.

And that, was when he saw 'Ianto'. Gerard's reason for staying out all night.

He and Gerard had had a fight. Gerard wanted them to be official, Frank didn't want to ruin his friendship with Mikey, and he had slight commitment issues. Gerard had stormed out and Frank had waited for him to come back, casually giving Mikey a little white lie as an excuse.

But here he was, and with company.

Just because they weren't official didn't mean this wasn't considered cheating.

And so Frank decided to wind Gerard up. He made comments about his 'bedroom antics' to make Gerard blush and to confuse Ianto.

When Gerard stormed off to the safety of his bedroom and Mikey started to grill Ianto, Frank hovered by subtly giving Ianto evils.

When he caught the look in Mikey's eyes, Frank calmy snuck round and swiped Ianto's mobile. A key came out with it, but he didn't tell Mikey that.

Ianto left to comfort Gerard and Frank whipped out the mobile to show Mikey, and they decided to go through Ianto's pictures first, when he'd gone so couldn't catch them.

Ianto stayed down with Gerard for a long time, Frank getting more jealous every minute.

Mikey seemed oblivious to the way Frank would munch the popcorn angrily and shoot Gerard's door pissed off looks every few minutes.

Frank didn't even know what movie he was meant to be watching, and he'd put the bloody thing on.

When Ianto finally left, Frank let out a deep breath, sarcastically bidding him good bye and then scrolling through the pictures on his phone.

Ianto with some woman, him looking grumpy, her looking ecstatic.

Ianto smiling with an attractive man, slightly older than him,

Lots more of Ianto with the man. And a few more with the woman, Ianto looking grumpy in all of them.

All in all, nothing particularly abnormal, and so Frank sighed. Gerard had got himself a normal boyfriend, how... normal.

Mikey was going through the other features on the phone - empty message inbox and outbox, passwords for certain things and then he decided to go through the calendar. At that moment, the phone buzzed, scaring Mikey and Frank more than the film had.

Incoming call: Jaq.

"Hellooo this is Ianto's phone, he's busy right now, fixing his sex hair, but I can get him to call you back when he's done with Gee-gee, so can I take a message?" Frank answered in a silly voice, not caring who 'Jaq' was.

The person on the other end started sobbing hysterically and croaked out in a small but quite threatening voice:"Tell him I'm outside." before she hung up.

The call had been on loudspeaker so Mikey heard, and the two men exchanged curious and guilty looks before bursting out laughing.

"I feel bad about laughing, but damn she's psychotic!" Frank exclaimed. "Who the fuck do you reckon she was? Homophobic relative or something? Oooooh, we've just outed him, he's still in the closet!"

Frank moved his leg after him and Mikey had stopped giggling and the key he'd 'borrowed' off Ianto dug in to his leg, and he decided to mention it to Mikey.

"Mikes, a key came out with the phone. Reckon we should pay Mr Jones a visit?"

"I'll get my coat."

* * *

**I'm gonna get pizza in a bit, just thought you'd want to know.**

**I've made you guys some more coffee, and a cake too.**

**It's chocolate. Help yourselves.**

**So yeah, this is what happened when Ianto was downstairs with Gee.**

**And poor Ianto has landed in it after Frank's prank. And she's on the other side of the door. And she's insane. Yay.**

**And Frank's all jealous, cute.**

**I have homework to do tomorrow, so theres a 15% chance you'll get a chapter.**

**Still a slight chance because I cannot focus to save my life.**

**BYE GUYS, PLEASE REVIEW, I LESS THAN THREE YOU ALL.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Jaq hung up the phone and pounded on Ianto's door. She exhaled angrily and examined her nails: freshly manicured and sharp enough to scratch the slut Ianto was sleeping with. She couldn't believe he had some other woman.

She'd been there for eight seconds, why the hell hadn't he answered the door?

* * *

Mikey and Frank hopped in Frank's car: a black SUV, very similar to the one's Torchwood used.

They'd followed Ianto: he may have been running but they had a car so could easily keep up. They weren't sure which floor his flat was, but walked in and up the stairs.

The first floor was empty and quiet, and so was the second. There was a door barking on the third floor but Mikey said the woman on the phone sounded angry enough to be yelling, but not enough to turn in to a dog.

On the fourth floor, they found a woman pounding on the door.

"I think we've found him"

* * *

Jack had returned to stalking Ianto as he saw him run past the shop he was in and the temptation and curiousity got the better of him.

He hopped in his black SUV and drove to Ianto's building, he'd been there enough to know the way off by heart.

He parked next to a similar SUV, whose passengers got out as he pulled up. They were two men, one tall and blonde, the other short with shaved black hair and interesting tattoos. They were looking excited about something and gave each other either an evil or lustful look before entering the building, Jack couldn't tell which.

He walked in after them, figuring they went off on the second or third floor. He opened the door to the fourth before pulling back.

Outside Ianto's door were the two men, struggling not to laugh, and a very angry looking woman Jack recognised to be Jaq.

So what, he'd investigated her a little too.

He could not be seen, but he couldn't let Ianto get hurt either.

He had retcon in his pocket, just in case, but was he prepared to use it?

* * *

Ianto heard Jaq's knocking and was running towards the door to answer it when he tripped over last night's underwear.

"Fuck, owww." He said aloud while throwing the boxers in the washing machine and rubbing his foot.

He put his hand on the door and was about to pull it open when he heard new voices accompanying Jaq's yelling.

Two American voices. Two male american voices.

He peered through the little spy hole and saw a warped image of Jaq, behind her were Frank and Mikey.

What the hell were they doing here? Did they follow him home?

While he was wondering, the door opened out on the the floor then quickly shut again.

He caught a glimpse of the disappearing figure but the outfit they were wearing didn't mean anything to him so he shrugged it off.

Now, the question here was, to open or not to open?

* * *

**Yay, guys, Jack's back!**

**And Ianto's hiding. Probably for the best, kind of.**

**Should he open the door? It could all come out if he does.**

**There'd be no wedding. And would Gee stick with him if he knew that he was engaged?**

**Or...**

**Hmm.**

**Reviews are... lemonade. Yes, I wrote this on a sugar high from lemonade.**

**I'm thinking I should tell you guys what song I listened to writing each chapter? Could be our thing. Then you guys could listen while you read.**

**So today's songs are:**

**Second Chance - Shinedown**

**The Unforgettable Fire - U2**

**Ooh, and Blood - My Chemical Romance.**

**TALK TO YOU GUYS SOON, DROP A LINE?**


	20. Chapter 20

Ianto was about to answer the door when his phone rang.

It seemed fate did not want him to open the door.

Instinctively, he reached in his pocket for it before remembering he did not have it.

He could hear it ringing on the other side of the door.

He concluded that was why Mikey and Frank were there, to return his lost mobile. Maybe they weren't so bad.

He was about to open the door and get his phone back when he heard Frank answer it and start talking in a stupid voice.

"Hello, I'm sorry but Ianto cannot take your call right now as he is busy having 'sexy time' with Gee. If you would like to leave your name and a message, I'll make sure he gets back to you when he's finished."

Ianto cursed. It didn't matter who was on the recieving end of that, it wouldn't go down too well.

"Okay then, Mr Owen Harper, I'll make sure he calls you soon. Ciao, darling, mwahh!" Frank said and hung up the phone.

Ianto exhaled. Thank god it was just Owen, who would probably make a few jokes and then forget all about it.

And then Jaq lunged for Frank's throat.

"If you don't tell me who this 'Georgia' my Ianto is sleeping with is right now, Mr Wise Guy, then I'll make you live to regret it." She threatened.

"Woah, woah, WOAH. _Your_ Ianto?" Mikey interrupted.

"Yes. My Ianto. My fiancee." She explained, flashing her engagement ring. The sparkles distracted and calmed her and she released Frank.

"Ianto, if you don't open the door right now, I'll kick it in!" Mikey yelled, snapping in to protective big brother mode, despite being the younger of the two siblings. No one messes with Gerard and gets away with it, not if Mikey has anything to do with it.

"Mikey." Frank tried to get the attention of the man pounding on the door. Jaq was still admiring her ring under the light of the pinkish tinted lightbulbs adorning the hallway.

"MIKEY!" Frank yelled when Mikey did not turn around. Finally, Mikey spun round, his face reddening with anger and breathing heavily.

"What?" He almost spat the question, he was angry and couldn't turn that off right that moment.

"I have the key."

* * *

**I had one vote for Ianto keeping the door closed and one for Ianto opening it, so I've compromised.**

**Jack kind of needs to swoop back in at this point, but will he?**

**I was so annoyed, I wrote half of this chapter and then my laptop froze and I had to turn it off and on again and lost everything.**

**LOL, Jaq thinks Gee is a girl called Georgia. No, he's Gerard. Yeah, he's quite girly but don't tell him I said that.**

**So Jaq is distracted, Mikey is angry, Jack is elsewhere, Ianto is nervous and Frank is... I dunno. We may need to have another chapter focusing on Frank again.**

**So I watched this just before writing, I was there, it was awesome. I was reminiscing.**

**Watch it? .com/watch?v=_D0e2c9OBJw**

**You can see Mikey, Frank and Gee there. Real life versions.**

**You can see Ray too, but I haven't introduced Ray yet.**


	21. Chapter 21

"I have the key." Frank said. Mikey grinned evilly and beckoned him forward to the lock.

Ianto jumped back from his spot. He had seen all this from the peep hole in the door and decided that was a good time to back away and start pulling things in front of the door.

He heaved the sofa over and then sat on it, figuring he'd be cornered if he hid, so he waited.

And waited.

There was no sound of the key entering a lock, no footsteps, no voices.

Ianto knelt up and looked through the hole again.

There was no one there.

Standing up, confused, he pushed the sofa back to it's original place and sighed.

That was too tense for words, but he was still on edge. What the hell had happened there?

Worn out from the long day, Ianto yawned and stretched his arms above his head before climbing in to bed fully clothed. He fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"I have the key" Frank said. Mikey grinned evilly and beckoned him forward to the lock.

Frank bent down a little, and that's when he felt cloth on his face.

"M-Mikey. Le'go." He said before fainting.

* * *

Jack put Mikey and Frank in Frank's SUV before driving them back to the address he found on Mikey's driving license. He then placed Frank in the driver's seat and Mikey in the passengers, before deciding to get revenge for what they had almost done to Ianto.

He took both their shirts and trousers, hiding the clothes under the seats. He then moved the two men to a more compromising position before leaving, as he needed to return Jaq before she woke up.

Where was he meant to put Jaq though? She was living at Ianto's in a few days and he would be expecting her over, but he couldn't put her in Ianto's bed, he just couldn't.

But where the hell did she live?

He didn't have long until the mix of sleeping tablets and retcon wore off on everyone, and giving her any more would kill the few braincells she had. He had no time to search the Torchwood database, and she was not carrying any form of identification... It would be so easy to kill her. So easy. But he doubted that would go down well with Ianto when they got back together, and Jaq was needed for there to be a wedding so...

He sighed, his head in his hands as her body stirred. Turning his car round, he sped back to ianto's and plopped her down outside the door. He then used her phone to drop call Ianto, so he would wake in a few minutes, see the missed call and open the door and get her. At least, that's what he hoped would happen, the plan wasn't entirely thought out but one thing was for sure.

He had to leave, now. Jaq's stirring was a little more now, and he had administered her the medication first so the others would start waking up soon.

Sprinting back down the stairs, he hopped in the car and drove at a normal pace back to his hotel, so as not to seem suspicious.

God, Ianto had better apprieciate everything he was doing here.

* * *

"Jeeesus, my head!" Mikey groaned, his croaky voice coming out as a whisper. He was thankful for the whisper though, because he then realised where he was. His limbs were tangled with Frank's, his clothes were god knows were and his boxers were round one ankle. Frank was on top of him, his boxers on but a lot lower than one would normally wear them.

Now all Mikey had to do was crawl out from under him without waking him, find both their clothes and then get back home and forget all about this.

He was thankful for the black tinted windows as he pulled his arm free from Frank, who decided to cuddle closer in his unconsious state.

It was hopeless. Frank was going to wake up if he moved any more, and so Mikey decided to stay right where he was and pretend to be asleep.

How drunk had they got? He only remembered a few beers, then deciding they were going to pay Gerard's friend a visit.

Did they drive drunk? Mikey tried to peer out the window, exhaling when he recognised his house, even from the weird angle.

"I'm not even gay!" Mikey thought. "Oh god, what if this means something to Frank? I can't-"

At the moment, Frank decided to wake up. He yawned in Mikey's face, stretched and then opened his eyes. And then he screamed, "waking" Mikey.

"Ohgodohgodohgod" He muttered while tidying himself up. He glanced over at Mikey who was doing the same.

"Erm, Mikes. I know it kinda seems obvious, but did we...?" He questioned, dreading the answer.

"I don't rememember..." Mikey replied, his voice small.

"Should we just pretend this -whatever this is- never happened?" Frank looked up when he heard this, his eyes teary. Mikey had never seen Frank cry.

"Please. I just... Ugh! I can't believe it. No offense Mikey, but you're not really my type." He sobbed, but with a slight smile at the end.

Mikey was confused as to why Frank was crying, but didn't bring it up as that was hardly "forgetting about it".

"Come on, let's go back inside." He offered, his hand on Frank's shoulder as a slight comfort to the crying man, who sobbed more.

Mikey hauled him up and took him inside, expertly opening the front door with one hand, the other holding up Frank, who was a wreck. Mikey saw Gerard sitting down watching tv and shrugged in reply to his enquiring look about Frank.

Gerard came and sat next to Frank, mirroring Mikey's actions so they each had a hand on Frank's shoulders.

At the new touch, Frank looked up at Gerard.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

**Woah, guys, long 'un today.**

**None tomorrow though, I'm out all day almost.**

**So Jack has saved the day for Ianto but he's fucked up Frank's life. **

**And now we have emotional Frank, awkward-er Mikey, sneaky Jack, asleep and abandoned Jaq, asleep Ianto, and confused and ever sassy Gerard.**

**Reviews are hot, buttered toast, which is totally not what I ate just before writing this.**

**Now, you guys, I've written this instead of revising, I have exams all of next week.**

**Chapters will be rare next week, and they'll be short if I do any.**

**But after that I'll be back!**

**And depending on how this twists, it might be a long story. Yay!**


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm sorry." Frank sobbed, the tears flowing freely dwn his face.

"What for, baby, you've done nothing wrong." Gerard tried to comfort Frank, rubbing small circles on his shoulder.

"Don't call me that!" Frank hissed, flinching away from Gerard.

Frank looked like he was about to tell Gerard what had happened in the car, so Mikey started shooting him glances, begging him not to tell Gerard what they thought had gone on. But it was to no avail.

"I slept with Mikey."

Gerard stebbed back, praying that he had heard wrong.

"You... what?" He asked, incredulous.

"I slept with Mikey." Frank repeated, his eyes full of tears, he reached out to try to hug Gerard.

Gerard pushed Frank's arms down and stormed out.

Mikey finally realised why the two had been quarrelling like an old married couple, and brought his hand up to his own face, physically slapping himself before yelling after Gerard.

"You hypocrite!" Mikey yelled.

Gerard began to loudly make plans with Ianto on the phone, reducing Frank to a sobbing wreck.

Mikey decided it would be best not to try to comfort him, given the current situation, which he still wasn't sure about. All he knew was that he'd woken up almost completely naked underneath Frank, who had been going out with Gerard for god knows how long and was now crying his eyes out in the corner of the room.

His head could not deal with all of that.

Frank stopped crying and wiped his eyes with a sleeve, standing up and walking to the kitchen to get coffee before turning around to Mikey.

"A year. We were together a year. I thought he'd wait... But I suppose I didn't. God I'm an idiot." He mumbled into Mikey's shoulder, as he'd pulled him in to a deep hug.

Mikey was even more confused after that.

* * *

Frank walked to the kitchen, thinking.

He was no longer 'Frank, the emotionally strong man' which he supposed he'd never really been before but now he definitely wouldn't be.

He was no longer 'Frank, Gerard's boyfriend', for which he blamed Ianto. And Gerard. And himslef a little, but mainly the other two.

He was no longer 'Frank, the virgin approaching thirty' as he called himself internally.

No. Now he was Frank. Frank Iero, guitar player and... dog owner.

Yeah, he was gonna get a dog, or several, to fill the Gerard shaped hole in his heart.

* * *

**My laptop is having a spazz fit. This is the third time I've had to type out this entire chapter. **

**So yeah. This chapter was kinda to show that Frank is actually a nicer guy than he seems, he was just heartbroken.**

**And to show that Jack can fuck up Frank's life without Frank even knowing that he exists.**

**Now, remember children what we learnt about Retcon. What Suzie taught us, when she reminded Gwen.**

**Come on, you remember! The memories will come back, if there's a trigger.**

**For Gwen, it was that knife thing, I forget it's name, but in this story it'll be... Well you'll have to wait and find out.**

**Apologies for not having any Ianto in this at all really, he'll be back, don't you worry.**

**Now, I'm having some shit in my life right now that i won't bother you with, but I'd really like someone to review and make me smile.**

**Even if your review says "I hated it, I'm on my way to kill you right now"**

**Actually, if it says that, I'll cry.**

**Expect a new chapter tomorrow, or over the weekend. If not, I've died.**


	23. Chapter 23

Ianto Jones always kept his phone on vibrate.

Maybe it was because he couldn't decide on a favourite song to put as his ringtone.

Maybe it was because the loud ringtone would annoy him.

Maybe it was because it annoyed him that he didn't have anyone who'd complain about not getting their own personal ringtone.

Whatever the reason, it was just always on vibrate, and at this moment was shaking against Ianto's desk.

Ianto was still in bed. Awake, mostly, but still in bed because he felt like having a lazy day and that was something he never did.

There was a niggling feeling at the back of his mind that he had forgotten something important, but he shrugged it off.

Finally giving in to the incessant buzzing, he rolled over to discover 4 missed calls. The thing that was really out of place though, was the date.

"Have I really slept for an entire day?" He muttered aloud, hoping the words to form some sort of clarity in the air.

It was times like this that Ianto was glad he was a slight hypochondriac working for Torchwood, because it meant he had access to needles and other equipment.

He was going to check his own blood though, at home, rather than go in and have one of the robot doctors doing it.

Walking to the bathroom, he pulled out a box from the medicine cabinet and pulled a needle from it, trying not to wince as he drew blood from his arm.

He knew what to do off my heart, so set in a robotic motion completing each stage.

He then went and made a cup of tea and waited for the alien tec he may or may not have 'borrowed' from work to process his blood results.

The machine glowed, signally it was done, and Ianto moved forward to check the results on the screen, frowning.

"I've been retconned?"

* * *

**OOOH! So yeah, Jack gave Ianto a slightly higher dose of retcon, so he doesn't remember Gerard or Mikey or Frank, but they all remember him, which is kinda awkward.**

**I had an even crappier day today, but I'm posting as quite frankly, you guys cheer me up.**

**Thanks to QuietTime especially :)**

**I wrote this in about twenty minutes, so there are probably some typos but excuse me for being human.**


	24. Chapter 24

After arguing with Frank and calling Ianto, Gerard went to his room to rehearse for the gig they had coming up. A lot of people were going to be there, and he couldn't let the fact that Ianto would be the only one there for them bring him down.

So what if their gig was performing at a wedding? They were gonna make it soon, Gerard knew it. World tours, albums, DVD's. Hell, Gerard could go back into the art stuff again too. He drifted off in to a fantasy world of costumes and superheroes and guitar solos. He was happy, although a little disappointed with himself for how he reacted to the Frank situation.

In all honesty, Gerard had been upset after they argued, but he was not planning to meet Ianto, and especially not to sleep with him.

He definitely wouldn't have brought Ianto back to meet Mikey if he'd known Frank was there, he wasn't heartless. In fact, his heart was broken because Frank had slept with his brother. That was a new low, his brother? Three cheers for sweet bloody revenge.

* * *

Jack had taken up hiding in his hotel room. He needed Ianto to leave his flat before jack would venture outside again. Maybe it was a bad idea to give him a stronger dose, but Jack was selfish. And it was necessary. And yeah, Jack was selfish.

From hacking in to the CCTV in Ianto's building, Jack knew that Jaq had been found. He'd left her unconscious from the retcon outside Ianto's door, figuring he'd wake up and find her. He forgot that when Ianto woke up, he wouldn't be expecting her so wouldn't open the door. And for that, Jack was glad that a neighbour of Ianto's had found her slumped outside the door and taken her to hospital.

Jack was going to have to go to the hospital to flash his ID and get them to delete information about the retcon in her blood, but he needed for Ianto to go and visit her first, in case they bumped in to each other in the hospital.

He couldn't let the wedding get this close and then ruin it all, could he? No. His master plan was going to work, it was too perfect.

Now if only Ianto would pay attention to his goddamn phone.

* * *

**I feel this chapter needs some explaining. In the last chapter, Ianto had missed calls but was too focused on the date to check who the calls were from.**

**The calls were from the friendly neighbour, who will be called Bob, calling Ianto as he got the number from the hospital as he is registered as Jaq's next of kin.**

**Though she's not really ill, she's a freaking drama queen. **

**Bob is in the band with Gerard, Frank and Mikey. And so is Ray, but he's not been brought in yet.**

**Oh, and the band are playing their gig at a wedding. **

**Who else is getting married on that day and has forgotten all about Gerard?**

**Ah, tension guys!**

**And no, don't worry, Ianto has not slept through his wedding.  
**

**I wrote this last night, I'm posting it now as I have a little time before I absolutely have to start revising.  
**

**Revision sucks, by the way, but these exams are mocks, and the results go on my college application, and if I don't get in to college I'm fucked.**

**I may stay at home after school on Wednesday, I normally go out, and I'll post another chapter then.**

**If not, I'll see you Thursday or Friday.**

**I forgot to beg for reviews in the last chapter, but I'm not gonna now as I don't want to be annoying.**

**I'm annoying anyway, but still.**

**You wanted more Jack, here's more Jack.**

**I wanted to give you more Gerard-ness, so here you go.**

**Long author's note, sorry.**

**Love you guys way too much for people I've never met, bye. *Blows kiss***


	25. Chapter 25

It seemed like the best idea to skip work altogether after discovering retcon in his blood, so that is exactly what Ianto did. Crawling back in to bed, he heaved the duvet up to his chin, then remembered he should probably wake up at some point or end up not being able to sleep that night, so he lazily stuck one arm out the bed, reaching for his phone.

Frowning as he noticed the count of missed calls again, he opened up the call list and checked who they were from: a new number that he didn't recognise. He sat up, pressing 'Dial' as he did so, and then waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

After talking to a friendly guy called Bob for a few minutes, Ianto discovered that he had found Jaq and taken her to hospital, but she'd been discharged and was insisting he came to pick her up.

Pulling himself out of bed grumpily, he thanked Bob and invited him out for a drink that night. Bob accepted, making Ianto glad. He didn't have many friends, and Bob lived near and was nice. He was perfect buddy-material.

Ianto pulled on some tight jeans he couldn't really remember buying, faded in the knees as part of the design. He laughed a little as he pulled them on and appreciated his drunk-buying skills. He'd have to give up clothes shopping sober altogether.

He then raced down the stairs to his car, patting his pocket as he did to check for his keys. Shoving the keys in the ignition, he set off to the hospital to pick up his fiancée.

It was the 28th of November, the next day. Two days until the wedding, and Ianto still hadn't found a reason to leave Jaq. Aside from the whole 'I don't love you' thing.

Ianto had been trying to trigger the memories the retcon had taken from him, but to no avail. He eventually gave up, deciding that it must have been for a good reason.

Then it was the 29th. He'd had a text off Owen, asking if he'd left 'Bridezilla' as he put it.

Ianto had the flat to himself that night; Jaq was 'traditional' and didn't want them seeing each other before the wedding. He was thankful for that though, he could do with one night before the rest of his life. He checked that he had appropriate cufflinks to go with his suit, changing his mind about the shirt for it, settling on the deep red one that Jack had loved so much. He placed everything but the cufflinks on hangers and laid them down on the bed in the spare room.

It was six o'clock when he decided to go out. He didn't have enough friends to organise anything, so texted Bob asking him, sending Owen a similar text.

When he'd met up with Bob a few nights before, he'd discovered that he was in a band, and was playing on the day of Ianto's wedding. Ianto hated having to decline, Bob laughing at him. Bob had spent long enough with Jaq to realise how annoying she was, but felt Ianto should get himself out of it.

Meeting Owen and Bob at a pub down the road, they made a toast to knights in shining armour, making digs at Ianto.

Having to leave at the end of the night was a horrible feeling. Ianto knew that night's like these would be rare once he married Jaq: she hated him drinking, which was part of the reason why he did it, and she hated him 'not having enough time for her'.

If Ianto got his way, he'd never have enough time for her.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! I FLUNKED AN ENGLISH EXAM TODAY, WOOP WOOP!**

**Seriously though, if I get higher than a D I'll be ecstatic.**

**I spent all weekend revising. I should be revising now actually, woops.**

**I have maths, history and science exams tomorrow.**

**I need to get an A in History, I need to. I'm working at a C and I've done a shit ton of revision, fingers crossed.**

**I'm really tired as I was up most of the night panicking over exams, so apologies if this doesn't make any sense.**

**I'd go to sleep now but I'd have to wake up in an hour for Glee.**

**I'll update again in a couple of days, probably focusing on Jack. I just wanted to speed it up so we get to the wedding faster.**

**Haven't fully decided on Jack's plan yet, but I promise drama, and lots of it. Probably some glitter too.**

**I wrote this while listening to Green Day and Adam Lambert. I less than three how weird I am.**

**I have to get back to levelling up my Eevee now on Pokemon.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE. I REVISE SO MUCH BETTER WHEN I'M HAPPY :D**


	26. Chapter 26

Jack had been working on his plan over the last couple of days. He'd been watching Ianto, to make sure that he actually went to the wedding or else all the planning Jack had been doing would be pointless.

He'd started with just planning to storm in with an 'I object!', then he decided that was no where near as dramatic as he wanted it.

And so he'd decided to figure out exactly how the wedding was going to run, and ruin it at the most inappropriate moment in the ceremony.

He chuckled again at his plan, it was perfect.

Checking his reflection in the mirror, he wolf whistled arrogantly at himself, before taking his outfit off and making sure it was ready for wearing the next day.

And then his phone buzzed. The screen light up, showing Owen's name next to a small yellow envelope. Jack strolled over to the table he'd placed his phone on, and opened the message with a smile. Ianto was going to be with Owen tonight, in a pub that Owen said Jack was not allowed to turn up at to stalk Ianto.

And so Jack was not going to go, oh no.

_Jack_ definitely was not going to go.

* * *

Gerard checked his phone for the millionth time that minute. Okay, maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but it felt like it to him.

He was stubborn and was not going to text Ianto first. He wanted to talk to him before Gerard performed at the wedding reception, and he'd be too busy singing then to talk.

Little did he know, Ianto had no recollection of who Gerard was.

He sighed, rolling over to face a picture of him and Frank. He hadn't seen Frank since their argument the other day, and hadn't heard him either as he'd left with Mikey and neither of them had spoken to him. Betrayal was a horrid feeling that Gerard was beginning to become very familiar with.

* * *

Mikey had finally managed to calm Frank down and then taken him back home, where Mikey decided to stay for a few days. It was insanely awkward between them, but he felt it would be more awkward if he'd stayed with Gerard.

Awkwardness was a feeling Mikey knew too well, and there was only one way he could think of to make it seem less awkward.

He was going to get Frank and Gerard back together, whether they wanted to or not.

* * *

**Apologies if this is sucky, I'm just not in the mood.**

**I didn't do too badly in my exams today. Did okayish in Maths, quite good in history and quite good in science, so I might be okay.**

**I was gonna write a nice happy author's note today as I was in a good mood, but no.**

**I was walking home and I got laughed and pointed at by a couple of little 12 year olds. Judging me, for some reason I can't figure out.**

**I have bad self-esteem issues anyway, but now I'm holed up in my room. Fan-bloody-tastic.**

**doctor-emily001, this chapter is for you for making me smile.**

**Kendall Emmett Forrest Goode, this is also for you. And Glee is on in the UK every Monday, we're like 6 episodes behind the USA :(**

**I have two more exams tomorrow, then a day off before a 5-hour art exam. Expect a chapter either tomorrow or Thursday.**

**I have Jack's plan all sorted out in my head, should be hilarious but may take a couple of chapters to get put in to effect.  
**

**Love you guys, BYE!**


	27. Chapter 27

"Gerard!" Mikey, Bob and Ray groaned.

Ray shook his head, strands of his 'fro moving in front of his eyes and he slicked them back in to place.

Bob tapped his knee, looking in confusion and annoyance up at Gerard from his position on the floor.

Mikey had been using Bob as a pillow, but the tapping was annoying him so he gave Gerard a mean look, not having heard what he'd said but because he'd made his pillow wriggly.

"What?" Gerard threw his hands up, feigning innocence. He'd just told the guys that today's gig was at a wedding reception. Well, most of the guys. Frank wasn't there, he texted Mikey saying he was busy and that he'd see them at the show tonight. he was lying, Gerard knew. Frank was just avoiding him. Gerard sighed inwardly at this thought, deciding to check his phone again for a text from Ianto. Nothing. Annoyed, he started tapping out a text:

"We still on for tonight? G x"

Hitting send, he put his phone back in his pocket and dodged the popcorn being thrown at him.

"Hey, HEY! Not in the hair guys!"

* * *

Bob was deep in thought.

It was just coincidence, of course it was. People got married all the time, it couldn't be Ianto's wedding. It'd be awesome if it was, Ianto's face would be hilarious and it'd be nice to congratulate him on his bond to the devil.

But no, it wouldn't be Ianto's wedding.

But Bob was wrong.

* * *

**Hey guys! It's 9th of March today, I hate the 9th. And the 31st. I hate March in general.**

**So Bob knows Ianto, but he doesn't know that Gerard, Mikey and Frank know Ianto. **

**And Bob knows that Ianto's getting married to Jaq. Damn, I wuv the awkwardness this is turning out to be.**

**Apologies for the lack of Jack in this chapter, but it was neccessary. I'm building the tension, see.**

**I'm exam free tomorrow, so I have plenty of time to daydream up the next chapter.**

**Wedding should be at the weekend, unless I decide to be evil and make you wait.**

**I think I've mentioned that I love reviews? :P**

**If any of you have twitter, follow me? /TheMollyBurns**

**Right, now to get back to reading 'The Umbrella Academy'. Anyone read it?**

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to you. Yes, you right there, reading this. Hi. I love you.**


	28. Chapter 28

Frank was sulking in his house.

Mikey had left to go to practice, Frank choosing not to go as he didn't want to see Gerard. He was waiting on a text from Mikey telling him where the gig was going to be.

Drumming his fingers on the small table in front of his tv, Frank decided to practice by himself. Maybe he could win back Gerard with his guitaring skill? He picked up his guitar, running his fingers along the strings before strumming out the tune to one of their opening songs. He was getting caught up in playing when his phone sounded, snapping him out of the rhythm as he tried to switch in to playing the Doctor Who theme.

Flicking through the menus on his phone, he reached his message inbox and laughed as he discovered that for tonight, they were going to be a wedding band. A note at the end of Mikey's text told Frank to dress smartly and not do anything too inappropriate.

Frank wasn't going to do the whole smart suit/ tux thing, and he certainly wasn't going to tone down his inappropriate stage antics. He walked to his wardrobe, searching through the rails till he found a suitable outfit. Smiling, he put it on, and then started to think about what Gerard would wear.

He was going to get Gerard back.

* * *

Jack was sitting in front of a mirror in his hotel room. He applied a lot of gel to his hands, running it through his hair to slick it back and smooth it down. Reaching to his left, he picked up the signature piece to his outfit. He grinned again at how perfect his plan was going to be. He'd not told Owen or Tosh what he was going to do, but they knew he was planning something.

Clearing his throat, he spoke to his reflection.

He couldn't wait for the afternoon.

* * *

Ianto was in his bedroom fastening his tie. He'd not got drunk the night before, and he was regretting that as his mind was running away, panicking and making him insanely nervous.

He didn't want to marry Jaq, but he didn't want to be alone.

He did up his cufflinks, smoothed his clothes and looked in the mirror. He was dressed like a smarter version of what he used to wear to work. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair, messing it up a little, and he grabbed a leather jacket and put it on over his suit. Checking the time on the watch on his wrist, he headed out the door.

The wedding wasn't really a proper wedding. Jaq had been married before, and Ianto didn't really want a church wedding, so they were having the certificate signed at the reception. Jaq had wanted it to be traditional but with a twist, so they were having everything backwards: cake, then food, then dancing, then the actual ceremony. He knew that she'd got a band to play but he'd not heard them. Hoping they were good and not some kind of tragic wedding ensemble, Ianto entered the address of the reception in to his sat nav and drove off slowly, following the voice of the robot woman.

* * *

**So the wedding is different to a normal wedding in the structure, as well as the characters.**

**It was the only way to make it work.**

**Jack's plan... If anyone has figured it out, tell me to see if you're right!**

**The next chapter after this will be on Sunday, probably. Saturday is my pretending-to-have-a-social-life day.**

***Tries to post link to Frank's outfit but stupid thing won't let her***

**Now guys, I don't update until I get one review as I feel no one has read it. So just drop a line, tell me what you think, even if it's nothing to do with the story.**

**(I know I posted this despite knowing reviewing, but you're not getting one for a couple days so yeah.)**


	29. Chapter 29

Gerard was leaning against a wall, doing vocal warm ups and clutching a coffee in one hand. He was trying to resist the urge to turn and see what Frank was doing.

Frank was kneeled on the small stage, tuning his guitar and occasionally looking up at Gerard when he was looking the other way.

Mikey, Ray and Bob were at the entrance, having just turned up. All three shook their head simultaneously, as it seemed obvious that the two had had something after Mikey filled Ray and Bob in on everything.

The venue was like a large church hall, but dressed up. White lace was everywhere; it seemed the band were the only un-traditional thing in the room.

A woman entered the room, spotting the band and immediately making her way over to them. She filled them in on how the wedding was going to go, a little unusual, before remembering that as the bridesmaid she had things to do, so bid them goodbye.

"Backwards wedding? Cool, I suppose." Mikey muttered, more to himself than anything. The rest of the members all nodded, before Gerard clapped his hands.

"Right, guys, I gave her a demo and these are the songs she wants us to sing." He said, handing everyone sheets of paper with the set list on. They murmured agreement, and began to set up their equipment on the stage. As Gerard was the singer, all he had to do was adjust the microphone stand, check it worked and warm up his voice. He used to warm up his voice with vodka, but now he used coffee. Speaking of coffee, his cup was empty. Putting it down, he grabbed his coat and headed to Starbucks, not bothering to ask the guys if they wanted anything, because he'd get their usual and drink them himself if they weren't wanted.

Gerard could never waste coffee.

* * *

Frank had already tuned his guitar, so he put it down and decided to follow Gerard to Starbucks, to try and talk to him.

Mikey was feeling a bit lazy. He plucked a couple of times on his bass, before nudging Ray and they set off after Gerard and Frank, yelling at Bob to 'hold the fort'.

And so Bob was left alone.

* * *

Ianto pulled up outside the venue. Taking a deep breath, he noted that despite his slow driving, he was still early. Cursing, he decided to check out the building in which he'd 'lose the last remaining chunks of his soul', as he thought of it.

Walking in, the first thing he noticed was how white everything was. There were several million tons of white lace dotted everywhere, and white and silver confetti all over the floor and tables. He felt sorry for the cleaners.

The second thing he noticed was the steady drum beat sounding in the room. Looking to find the source of the noise, he let out an effeminate squeal.

"Bob!"

* * *

Bob was beating his drums to the tune of the chorus of their opening song. He had his eyes closed with concentration, only opening them when he finished the song. As he did so, he was met with a clapping sound. Looking up, he grinned.

"So it was your wedding, after all!"

He gripped Ianto in a bear hug.

"You should meet the guys! They've abandoned me to go to Starbucks, they'll be back soon though."

Ianto smiled. He'd like to meet Bob's friends. If they were half as nice as Bob, they'd get along great.

"You and Mikey will get along. And you and Gerard. And Ray, Ray's cool. And Frank. They'll all like you, I'm positive of it!" Bob said confidently, enthusiasm dripping from his words.

He was wrong in this case though, and he was about to find out how much.

* * *

"Bobert, I come bearing coffee!" Mikey's voice exclaimed, strolling over to hand Bob the warm liquid.

"Oh, it's you. Hi, Ianto. You came then?" Mikey asked, upon seeing Ianto. Ianto being there would make it harder to get Gerard and Frank back together.

Ianto was confused. Firstly, how did Bob's friend know him? Secondly, how did he know that he wasn't going to turn up?

An uncertain smile on his face, Ianto nodded politely.

"Gerard's getting coffee with Frank and Ray." Mikey said, gesturing behind him to the door he'd just come through. Ianto nodded again, assuming they were the rest of the band members.

"Ugh, I have to talk to the bridesmaids and check my positions and stuff, see you later yeah, Bob?" Ianto said, making his excuses and leaving. He'd check with a bridesmaid whether or not Jaq was there, but to be honest he didn't care about that or where the hell he was meant to stand at certain points. He just hated waiting for his life to float out away in front of him.

* * *

Mikey was confused. How did Ianto know Bob?

Bob was confused. How did Mikey know Ianto?

Both men turned to each other with quizzical expressions, before explaining at the same time.

"He's a good friend of mine, I took his fiancee to hospital. Bloody annoying woman."

"He slept with Gerard."

* * *

**Hey guys! This update is so Kendall Emmett Forrest Goode doesn't die from lackofchaptersitis.**

**Quiet Time! I give you 4 points out of ten for that. It's PART of the plan. The rest is... mwahaha, you'll have to find out.**

**Eve Neilly! You check it every day? I love you for that :) Hope you like this one!**

**So, Mikey knows that it's Ianto's wedding. Bob knows that Ianto slept with Gerard.**

**Ray is out trying to think of something to say to get Gerard and Frank to talk to each other as they walk back to the venue. It's very awkward, poor Ray.**

**And Ianto is clueless to everything as he's forgotten it all.**

**Oh, and Jack is lurking somewhere, making sure his plan is absolutely perfect. Which it hopefully will be.**

**The place where he's lurking? Not too far from where Ianto and the band are. Not very far at all. Mwahaha.**

**Just occured to me that I have pictures of Jack, Gerard, Mikey, ray and Frank on my bedroom wall, but none of Ianto or Bob. Must find old MCR posters so I have Bob as well as the rest of the band. I miss Bob.**

**I wrote that and my Green day poster leapt off the wall. My Ian Watkins one is hanging by two very small blobs of blu tack and is threatening to fall. Just thought you'd like to know.**

**So, it's Friday right now. Half nine at night where I am. I'm not going out tomorrow, and going out Sunday instead, so I may update tomorrow if I don't sleep all day.**

**That awkward moment when you remember what is written on your calendar at your other house and then remember that it is after eight right now and you do not have the right channels over here. Damn, dad, clone my calendar and get Sky please?**

**Apologies for the really long AN here, I've not spoken out loud in a couple of hours.**

**I had my 5-hour art exam today. Burst out laughing 4 and a half hours in to it as my dragonfly was wingless and looked like a penis and I'm immature, and we were in silence for 5 hours so I was starting to find my hands funny.**

**Reviews = happy Molly.**

**BYE GUYS, I LOVE YOU ALL. ESPECIALLY YOU.**


	30. Chapter 30

Bob burst out laughing at what Mikey said, before realising Mikey didn't find it funny so pulled himself together and coughed.

"Gerard invited him here, but he was already going to be here for his wedding?" Mikey said, trying to get some clarification on the matter. Bob nodded as reply, still trying to hold back the laughs. Not he found Gerard's situation funny; no that was going to be insanely awkward and somewhat painful to watch. But no, he found Ianto's situation hilarious: How he'd wanted anything to get out of the wedding, and it had just been given to him in the worst possible way.

Ray and Frank came back at that point, Mikey shooting them a look enquiring about Gerard's whereabouts. Ray shrugged.

"He walked off."

Frank stormed over to his guitar, tuning it again, despite it already being in perfect tune. Bob and Mikey walked over to Ray for an explanation.

"They wouldn't talk to each other. Gee stormed off just outside here, he'll be back though, he'd never miss a show." Ray said in a whisper. "They're both so stubborn."

* * *

Gerard was walking. Where to, he wasn't sure, but he wanted somewhere quiet. Settling himself down under a tree, he dug his earphones out of his pocket and closed off to the world.

Ianto had also gone for a walk, in a nearby park. He sat down under a tree, noting that there was someone else sitting on the other side but not recognising them. He cursed the fact that he'd decided to leave his earphones at home, and so sat humming to himself.

After about an hour, Gerard and Ianto both realised the time, standing up with sighs. They split off to the way they had each come from, neither spotting the other.

* * *

"Jaq? Are you ready?" A voice on the other side of the door asked. After a reply of a croaky "Yes" they entered.

"Are you okay? Your voice sounds a little off."

"Uhm... Sore throat."

"Oh okay, I just came to tell you that the band have started playing so you may want to come out soon."

Checking the heels, the smoothness of the dress and if the face-covering veil was still in place, the room was abandoned in favour of watching the band.

* * *

Gerard had not been told about Ianto. Mikey decided to do it after; he didn't want Gerard in a state before their performance. At this moment, Gerard was bobbing his head to the beat of their first song, counting in for when he had to open his mouth. Hitting the chorus, the wedding party started to dance.

"At the end of the world or the last thing I see,

You are never coming home,

Never could home,

Could I?

Should I?

And all the things that you never ever told me,

And all the smiles that are ever ever..."

Somehow managing to continue singing, Gerard had spotted the groom.

Frank noticed Gerard suddenly stop, then try and recover himself so stepped in, quickly adjusting the volume on his own microphone and helping Gerard sing the verse.

Gerard heard Frank join in, turning to him with a small smile and a thankful nod before carrying on singing.

Frank was ecstatic at the eye contact, so when Gerard broke it, he followed his line of vision.

"That bastard." He said out loud, forgetting what he was meant to be doing.

The band stopped and turned to him, as did the audience. Pulling his guitar over his head, he jumped out in to the audience.

It all happened so quickly. Frank was jumping out and pushing people from his path, and towards Ianto. And then the bride jumped up, he'd pushed her over, and she was heading towards the stage.

He caught Ianto's look of confusion, just before Frank punched him in the face.

* * *

**Yay, Frank! **

**Stage 1 of Jack's plan is in motion, Stage 2 is approaching. Anyone notice?**

**As it's 1PM right now, I may write another chapter tonight and post it for you tomorrow or something. Or I might spend all day drawing and eating. Toughy, both are fun :)**

**I wrote this drinking coke and listening to The Smiths, has it helped?**

**If this doesn't make any sense, it may be because you missed the last chapter, posted last night. Go back and read that :)**

**I'm gonna go back to pampering my cats now, bye!**

**Reviews are appreciated very highly.**


	31. Chapter 31

Owen saw Frank heading towards Ianto, fury in his eyes. He saw Frank clench the fingers on his right hand in to a fist and curl them round to meet Ianto's face. He saw ianto stagger back, and he rushed forward to stop him hitting the ground.

Frank saw Owen rush protectively for Ianto.

"Oh, is he another one of yours then? Couldn't have just one person on the go could you? Oh no, you have three." He spat. Owen looked about as confused as Ianto, both having no idea what was going on.

"What are you talking about?" Ianto asked, no idea what the man in front of him was on about or who he was.

"Gerard. I'm talking about Gerard. Have you no heart, are you really that arrogant? You knew he was going to be here, and you're parading your wedding in front of him!"

Ianto was lost. Adding the confusion of who Gerard was to the list, he stared at the angry man in front of him.

"Who are you, and who is Gerard?"

Frank hissed. He was just about to scream a reply when the microphone crackled in the speakers and all attention focused on the stage. Standing there was the bride, Gerard had put on Frank's guitar and the rest of the band were in their normal positions. They all shrugged at Frank, Gerard mouthing 'Thanks' before they started playing.

But when the bride opened her mouth, it wasn't her voice she was using. Instead, out came the voice of an American man. No one was focusing on the words, jsut staring in pure wonderment and trying to work out what was going on.

Ianto was being helped up by Owen when he heard her. Or him, he was confused. He looked at Owen, who was smirking but gave him no answers other than a high-five with Tosh.

And that was when Ianto realised who was singing.

The song ended and Frank turned but to yell at Ianto but he wasn't there. Turning back towards the stage again, he saw Ianto run up and hug the 'bride', and turn and apologise to Gerard and then whisper something in his ear that left Gerard with a huge grin on his face. Lightly punching Ianto's shoulder, Gerard replied.

"Go get 'em, tiger."

* * *

**A short little chapter here for ya. I'm hoping it's left you confused.**

**What exactly has Ianto whispered to Gerard?**

**What would Frank have said to Ianto if he could?**

**At the beginning of writing this, I heard Gerard's voice drifting from my kitchen. I was confused, then I realised I'd left the radio on.**

**I have him, Mikey, Ray and Frank on my t-shirt today as well. I'm so cool.**

**Next chapter will be posted maybe tomorrow night or Monday.**

**Love you guys, thanks for reviews and stuff, you're the best :)**


	32. Chapter 32

"Go get 'em, tiger." Gerard grinned. Ianto turned his lips upwards into a smile in response, before turning around and whipping the veil off his 'bride's' face.

Revealing the face Ianto had longed to see for so long, Ianto's smiled turned in to a huge grin before he punched Jack in the jaw.

Jack fell over his own feet a little, before recovering himself.

"I guess I deserved that." Jack said, wincing a little before enveloping Ianto in a hug.

The wedding party just stood there confused. That definitely wasn't Jaq under the veil, it was a man. Ianto appears to know the man, and seems happy. They'd never seen Ianto happy, because he wasn't with Jaq. It suited him.

And then Ianto asked the question it seemed almost everyone was thinking.

"Where's Jaq?" Jack pulled out of the hug, hanging his head a little guiltily. He turned and looked pleadingly towards Tosh and Owen, who laughed and joined them on the stage.

"Sorry Jack, you're gonna have to 'fess up here." Owen said with a chuckle.

"To everything?" Jack asked, suddenly aware that there were other people in the room.

Owen noticed this too and moved them in to a room behind the stage.

"Talk." Ianto said, needing to know what Jack was hiding.

"...I think we need to get the band in here." Jack said, which an apologetic look at Ianto.

"Oh, you didn't Jack! Come on!" Ianto was piecing everything together, realising that Jack had been around the last few days.

It just so happened that when Ianto heard Jack sing on the stage, everything came back to him in a flash. Everything with Gerard, everything. One thing he remembered was the talk he had with Gerard down in his basement bedroom.

* * *

_"I knew there was something between you and Frank!" Ianto said with a small laugh and a light punch to Gerard's shoulder._

_"You're totally jealous, aren't you?" Gerard replied sarcastically. "Now, I've told you about Frank, you need to tell me about Jack."_

_And that's what Ianto did. He told Gerard everything, about Jack, Torchwood, Lisa, Jaq, everything. He knew he could trust Gerard._

_Taking in everything Ianto said, believing it without a doubt, Gerard smiled._

_"You need to get away from Miss Bitch," He said, laughing. "And you need to find Jack. I'm sure he'll come back?" Gerard wasn't so sure about his last statement but was trying to reassure Ianto._

_Ianto replied with an unsure nod._

_"Cheer up, tiger!" Gerard said, suddenly gaining energy and bouncing round._

_"Tiger?" Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow at the new nickname._

_"Yeah!" Gerard confirmed, returning to the bed which he flopped down on, exhausted after his sudden burst._

_They two lay in comfortable silence before Ianto realised the time._

_"Shit! I have plans today!" Ianto said, gathering his stuff and heading out._

_Gerard rolled his eyes at the retreating figure._

* * *

_Later on, Ianto was now aware that he had been retconned. His phone buzzed, signalling a text from a number he didn't recognise._

_'Frank slept with Mikey. Help me make him jealous?'_

_With no idea as to who Frank or Mikey were, Ianto ignored the text, deciding it was a wrong number.

* * *

_

Ianto sat and sorted his memories so they made sense, but something was still missing.

"Jack... Why did you retcon me?" Ianto asked, as Mikey, Frank, Ray, Bob and lastly Gerard entered the room.

* * *

**The italics are flashbacks.**

**Okay, so I haven't answered the question as to where Jaq is as of yet, but I will do soon.**

**It will all come out next chapter. Or maybe like half of it or something, I kind of don't want to end this too soon y'know?**

**I had to have Ianto punch Jack, it was the human thing to do.**

**Reviews are pizza, which I will be eating in around ten minutes hopefully.**

**I drew a picture of Frank today, but of course it won't let me post the link. Eff you, FF!**

**Review, and much love!**

**And remember: 'Stay beautiful and keep it ugly.'**

**A quote from the lovely Gerard Way there. I haven't managed to write him as nice as he is but I will, juuuust wait.**

**Bye guys, I love you all :)  
**


	33. Chapter 33

Jack sighed as Ianto asked why he'd been retconned, as he knew it was all going to come out now. Glancing round the faces of all those eagerly awaiting the story, he began to talk.

"...I got jealous." He said simply. Shaking his head, Ianto encouraged Jack onwards.

"No, honestly Jack. Why?" Ianto leant forward a little, giving a wary yet encouraging smile towards Jack.

"I came back to find you getting married. I concoct a plan to get you back at your wedding, and then you met someone who could mean you didn't go to your wedding. You HAD to go to the wedding, so I made sure you forgot that you had other plans..." He finished talking, his voice growing quiet and fading at the end as he surveyed the people in the room guiltily.

Gerard burst out laughing at this point. From all he'd heard about Captain Jack Harkness, he'd figured that he was some lothario or some sort, a 'player', and not one to go around being jealous. Voicing this, he roused a chuckle from Ianto and a slightly annoyed looking from Jack. Catching the look, Ianto spoke.

"Hey, he's right Jack, you can't deny it!" Jack looked at Ianto in slight disbelief, before joining in the laughter.

"I suppose you're right."

Tosh and Owen were also laughing at how their captain had changed, but the band were just laughing as they didn't want to feel left out.

Frank, however, was not laughing. He'd just noticed how nice the sound of Gerard laughing was and gone off in to fantasy land.

After the laughter died down, everyone noticed Frank with a far-away look in his eyes. Gerard was about to snap his attention back before jack pulled him back in to his seat and handed him a note.

"You'll understand what it means eventually." He answered cryptically, in reply to Gerard's clueless look about the words written down.

As Gerard was pondering what '2019', 'Korse', 'BL/Ind', and 'Killjoys' meant, he remembered that he was moving to Frank. Turning he found that Frank had already been 'brought back' and sighed. He was going to wake him up by... never mind, he wasn't going to get to now.

Looking over at Gerard with Jack, Ianto wondered what Jack was doing.

And then, it appeared that Jack could read minds, as he began to explain.

"The Doctor showed me the future. 2019. BL/Ind took over the world, run by Korse. It was... horrible. And boring." He added with a small laugh, before continuing. "Party Poison and the rest of the Killjoys worked and worked to save everything... Party Poison was also known as the man who never aged. He just stuck, appearance wise. Don't worry, I didn't get with him, that'd just be weird, considering..." He gestured towards Gerard, Ianto not seeing the connection so looking at Jack with an enquiring look.

"Party Poison, Fun Ghoul, Jet Star and Kobra Kid had a band. Lord knows what happened to Bob." Ianto was confused. In fact, confused didn't even cover it.

"Gerard is Party Poison. He adopts that name when BL/Ind take over, as he knows they'll be after him as the Killjoys were meant for something. He was told this by a handsome stranger. Voila." He gestured to himself at that point, Ianto connecting all the little pieces together.

"So 2019 is another end-of-the-world thing? And Gerard and the Killjoys lead the fight against it?" Jack nodded.

"Frank is Fun Ghoul, Mikey is Kobra Kid, Ray is Jet Star. Bob is... no one knows where Bob is, he's been gone a while by this point." Making sure that the band had not heard them, Jack continued.

"They get famous first though, fame doesn't really matter after 2019. 5 albums, one unreleased. Major tours, screaming fans. You guys stay friends too, as they get famous after this gig, because of it." Jack smiled and checked his watch.

Ianto concluded that Jack knew everything that was going to happen, but then he discovered he was quite wrong.

"Jack, you still haven't said where Jaq is." Ianto asked, not really caring but knowing he should.

"She's... safe. Ish." Jack said, trying out an evil laugh at the end.

And that was when the doors swung open.

* * *

**Damn guys, I abandoned you for like, four days or something.**

**I'm here, I've not died, it's all good.**

**Well, not all, but yeah.**

**So I had writer's block. I've got basic outlines for the next chapter, I just needed to lead in to it.**

**I've included some of the stuff off 'Danger days: The True Lives Of The Fabulous Killjoys' because it's futuristic and Jack went into the future and because I'm fucking lazy.**

**Just realised, a couple of chapters ago, when the band sung? The song is not mine, it's theirs: Ghost Of You - My Chemical Romance.**

**'Danger Days' is My Chemical Romance's too. As are Gerard, Frank, Mikey, Ray and Bob. Not Bob anymore though :(**

**So yeah, cliffhanger here. Where do ya reckon Jaq's been? Is it Jaq coming back in now?**

**I'm thinking there'll be a maximum of three more chapters to this, unless I post it paragraph by paragraph.**

**Review, favourite, alert, just read, whatever.**

**Expect an update before Sunday, okay? It's Wednesday now, so not too long.**

**Bed time now, I'm knackered. G'NIGHT MONKEYS.**


	34. Chapter 34

The doors to the hall swung open, and a skinny man dressed in some strange form of military wear strode in and up to jack.

"Jacky boy, when you leave me to babysit your 'pet dinosaur' I don't expect them to be human and annoying!" Captain John Hart yelled in to Jack's face.

"Although, she did tell me some very interesting things. Like how she was meant to be getting married. And when she said who to I realised that you were not just going for a coffee. So here I am, and I'm taking you back." He finished yelling and panting a little, the steam having gone from him.

"John, you can't 'take me back'." John shook his head defiantly at that, before tugging on Jack's arm and towards the door.

Pulling his arm free of John's grasp, Jack pushed him away.

"I'm staying here. With Yan."

"You're choosing Eye Candy over me? You really have gone soft, my god." And with that he left. The band sighed, a little in relief and a little in disappointment, as it was a total anti climax. But Jack stood and watched the door, Ianto speaking up.

"That's not the end. He'll be back, with a master plan."

And that was when the wedding party disappeared. Poof, gone. The room was the same, just with far less people. Ianto didn't know any of them, he doubted even Jaq knew most of them but they were here nonetheless. Well, they had been.

"You reckon that was the plan?" Gerard asked, trying to find out a little more as to what the hell had happened to the people.

Jack frowned.

"Part of it."

* * *

**Short one, as a thank you. We hit the 50 review mark! I have metaphorical balloons here. And party poppers and stuff.**

**Thinking about it, there'll be 3 chapters after this probably. I DON'T WANT IT TO END! I may do a sequal, depending on how it ends up.**

**I had a reasonably good day at school. Only just managed to pass my maths exam, but I don't give a shit about that.**

**doctor-emily001, this is to take up a little bit of the remaining time on your bus :)**

**And Quiet Time, that is actually a really cool idea. If only I'd thought of that first... :)**

**BYE GUYS!**


	35. Chapter 35

"Jack, how do we get them back? We can, can't we?" Ianto asked.

Jack's face was tightened in a frown, until he heard Ianto's voice and he relaxed a little, the muscles in his face calming a little and his jaw unclenching. Turning to face him, Jack smiled.

"Yeah, we can get them back. Getting them back isn't the problem." His smile wiltered a little at the end as he thought about what could potentially happen as part of John's plan.

"So what is the problem?" Frank spoke up, enquiring.

"We won't know yet... Now, should we bring them back?" Jack quickly changed the subject. Everyone wanted them back,so didn't protest, so Jack pulled his wriststrap from God knows where and starting punching some kind of code in to it.

"I don't want to know where that came from." Mikey said, eying the strapless, long white dress that Jack was wearing with curiosity.

"Mine's bigger AND more powerful." He chuckled. Ianto remembered what John had said the previous time they'd met him and gave a small smile in Jack's direction.

The wriststrap beeped twice with a loud piercing sound and a flash that made the room go red and then white, before filling itself with the hundred or so very disorientated wedding guests.

"Bringing them back will have wiped the last couple minutes from their memories, no need, Yan." He said to Ianto, pulling him back from where he was running to his car to get some retcon.

"And you might not want to go outside." He finished as his wriststrap beeped, signalling something that meant nothing to anyone else but something that Jack could understand as trouble.

* * *

Gerard hadn't been paying much attention. He'd noticed that there were less people, he just assumed that they'd left. He'd been... otherwise occupied.

You couldn't blame him for staring. Frank's eyes looked all different colours in the lighting. And my god, his suit was rather tight fitting. AND his shirt was un tucked and kept riding up to show glimpses of tattoos. Gerard knew all of Frank's tattoos on an intimate level, he could imagine the rest of them in his head, but that wasn't the best idea considering there were other people around. Frank's hair was short, and Gerard missed it. He used to have this kind of faux-hawk that was perfect to run your fingers through. And then he'd had the long, kind of shoulder length hair that was lovely to play with. Gerard was resisting the urge to go over and ruffle Frank's fluffy hair.

He'd only stopped staring when the room had gone red, as it had been followed by a painfully bright white flash that reminded him of a hospital, and then he was focused on the room which was suddenly filled with people again. Ianto looked kind of anxious, Jack had this kind of intense frown on his face and Frank was chewing on his lip, playing with the ring in it nervously.

What had he missed?

* * *

It had been hard to focus on what was going on for two reasons: the situation was incredibly complicated and also because Frank could feel Gerard's eyes on him. He wasn't exactly subtle, and it was so hard for Frank to not turn around and pounce on him.

Gerard had this adorable look on his face, kind of like a lost puppy. It was obvious he had no idea what was going on, Frank doubted he even knew where they were. Frank was nodding, hoping at the right bits to what was being said.

Frank loved puppies.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! IT'S SUNDAY AND I'VE NOT BEEN OUT ALL WEEKEND, APART FROM EARLY WHEN I WENT TO BUY SOUP. I HAVE SUCH A THRIVING SOCIAL LIFE.**

**I'VE CHANGED MY MIND ABOUT THERE ONLY BEING 2 CHAPTERS AFTER THIS, IT'S TOO HARD. IT'LL BE MORE LIKE 4.**

**I DREAMT UP THE SEQUEL THE OTHER NIGHT. I'LL BE WRITING THAT IF I CAN FINISH THIS ON A DECENT WAY TO CARRY IT ON.**

**WOAH, CAPS.**

**PLANETARY GO! IS RELEASED TOMORROW WHILE I'M AT SCHOOL. THIS SUCKS. IT'LL BE ON THE MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE SITE. GO WATCH TOMORROW. (21ST)**

**CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE BOYS IN ANOTHER VIDEO. FRANK'S HAIR'LL BE SHORT, AND GERARD'S WILL BE CUTE :)**

**MY BROTHER CALLED GERARD ANNOYING EARLIER. SOMEHOW, I DIDN'T KILL HIM.**

**"NEVER LET THE MEDIA TELL YOU HOW YOUR BODY IS SUPPOSED TO LOOK. YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL THE WAY YOU ARE. STAY BEAUTIFUL AND KEEP IT UGLY"**

**I THINK HE GOT ANNOYING AND INSPIRATIONAL MIXED UP, IT'S THE ONLY ANSWER.**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BEFORE NEXT SUNDAY, IT'S HARD TO FIND TIME ON SCHOOL NIGHTS :(**

**BYE GUYS! REVIEW, FAVOURITE, ALERT, READ AND I'LL HEART YOU. I'LL HEART YOU ANYWAY, BUT YEAH.**


	36. Chapter 36

Jack was thinking. He'd lied; he knew what John's plan was. But he didn't want to. That just made it harder. John liked to play off your weaknesses, and Jack's was Ianto. Hurt Ianto and you hurt Jack, even if he didn't show it. Jack knew John so well; you didn't pick up nothing after 5 years in a time vortex. And despite how much he would deny it, Captain John Hart was a rather predictable man. Sure, he liked to do things in a showy fashion with added danger, but he was really just dressing simple things up.

And quite simply, he was just going to kill Ianto.

Jack hugged Ianto's arm awkwardly, knowing that Ianto had not forgiven him entirely for his absence but needing a bit of closeness before John re-entered.

* * *

Mikey was feeling awkward. He was a very awkward person at the best of times, but put in an awkward situation and his awkwardness really flourished. He could feel the tension, it was sliding off of Ray's 'fro in static waves, and it was flitting between Gerard and Frank as they both stared at each other but somehow neither of them noticed the other staring back. There was tension between Jack and Ianto, as it was obvious that something was being hidden.

Eventually, after several minutes of just observing, Mikey spoke up.

"Surely we should do... something? The guests are probably confused as to why no wedding has happened yet, and us just staring isn't helping anything."

The band and Jack and Ianto turned to Mikey when he spoke, all astounded that one of them could talk, it seemed, as no one had said anything in a while. Murmuring their monosyllabic agreement, they began to move around to try and act normal until John came back.

The band got back on stage and checked everything was still plugged in before looking between each other asking what they should play.

Jack signed something to them and they began to play, the room filling with their sound instead of the silence that had fallen on the guests .

Jack slipped the veil back on to his head, adjusting his bride disguise before turning to Ianto.

"Surely the bride isn't meant to get down on one knee?"Ianto teased as he hugged Jack.

"Is that a yes then?" Jack asked, a smile beginning to form in the corner of his mouth.

"YES!" Ianto squealed, before recovering himself. "I mean, yeah, yeah, sure." He said, ending with a manly cough. Jack raised his eyebrows before bursting out laughing.

"So, Jones-Harkness, Ianto Jones-Harkness, you ready to get married?"

* * *

**Okay, so John's gonna kill Ianto.**

**But as if Jack would let that happen!**

**Jones-Harkness is a bit of a mouthful. Harkness-Jones. Na, both are long.**

**Aww, they're getting married. Awwing at my own creation, why not?**

**YOUTUBE LINK TIIIIIME. **

**Check the band in their new video? Planetary (GO!) - My Chemical Romance**

**Bloody link won't work, add this to the end of youtube- .com/watch?v=UvfNmXbVHi4**

**I cried happy tears and my mum walked in. She thinks I'm weird now.**

**If you see them live, it really is that crazy and happy and stuff.**

**I got a C- in my History, that was the only exam I thought I did well in. Fuuuuck.**

**And tomorrow I have to put up with homophobes for an hour. Yaaay. Sarcasm there, by the way. Seriously, like 40% of my year is homophobic. It's messed up.**

**Right, there'll be 3 more chapters, I'm thinking. John's plan unveiled and started, John's plan destroyed or succeeding, then finishing up with a hopefully happy ending.**

**See you guys on Saturday/Sunday! Love you! :)**


	37. Chapter 37

A few minutes later, Jack and Ianto were standing in front of everyone, Jack in his disguise, repeating what the minister was saying.

"The two have prepared vows to read to each other" The minister said, his hand gesturing to his left, towards Ianto, signalling that he should go first.

Of course, the short speech Ianto had written for saying to Jaq wouldn't apply here, so Ianto was going to have to wing it.

"Jack," He began, the wedding party not suspecting anything as of yet as the name was the same.

"Jack, I love you. I love how you can do things that make me hate you and love you in equal amounts. I love how you still carry on smiling so you don't scare others, even if smiling is the last thing you want to do. I love how you're standing in front of me in a wedding dress in front of a lot of people. I love how I know exactly what expression you're pulling right now, despite not being able to see your face. I love everything about you, Jack, even the things I hate."

Jack raised his eyebrow at the last bit before beginning to say his.

"Jones, Ianto Jones. Well, I loved you from the first day I met you. It's a shame that Myfanwy isn't here, actually. Anyway, I know we've had our ups and downs, but it's you and me now. Forever. I promise; I'll never let anything hurt you."

Short but sweet was the way to go, he decided. And judging by the teary smile Ianto had, Jack had somehow said the right thing.

The wedding party stood confused. What happened to Jaq's voice? Realising a distraction was needed, Gerard turned to his band members and bared his teeth in a scary smile. The band knew what he meant.

"This song is called Vampires Will Never Hurt You." Gerard growled in to the microphone, his stage persona taking over.

"And if they get me and the sun goes down into the ground..." He sang into the microphone, one hand gripping the stand, the other up in the air but occasionally coming down to fix his hair.

"Y'know, I never learned how to dance for the wedding" Ianto yelled in to Jack's ear, the band were quite loud so he had to speak up. Jack squeezed his hand comfortingly before dragging him out on to the dance floor.

"No Jack, no!" Ianto protested, laughing all the same as Jack, still with the veil over his head and the dress on, spun Ianto round and round.

The distraction of the music had meant Jack and Ianto had time to finish the ceremony with their kiss that was seen by no one expect the band and the minister, the latter looking incredibly shocked as Jack had whipped back the veil to leap at Ianto.

But now the two were spinning around, not in time to the music in the slightest.

"I'll never let them, I'll never let them,  
I'll never let them hurt you, not tonight,  
I'll never let them, I can't forget them,  
I'll never let them hurt you, I promise" Gerard was continuing singing, but just as he'd said his promise, the doors to the venue fell down. Straight down, almost crushing a few people who had just managed to get out of the way.

Jack stopped spinning Ianto, not realising that Ianto was already gone.

Looking round for him, it became apparent that Ianto was not in the room. He was gone.

"I said forever, and I said I'd never let anything hurt you, and now is time to act on that." Jack growled, more to himself than anything, before pulling out his wrist strap again and punching numbers in to it.

And then he disappeared, in a very similar white flash to the one the guests came back on.

But not before someone grabbed his arm and came with him.

* * *

**My excuse for this is tiredness, I'm sorry.**

**I only just realised what day it was, and I promised you a chapter so here it is. **

**I'll take better care with the next one.**

**So Jack and Ianto are now married, Ianto has been kidnapped and some of the wedding guests are probably scarred after watching Jack whip out the wrist strap.**

**Now, who has gone with Jack? **

** I've neglected the band in this chapter. I'll double the amount of their stuff in the next chapter.**

**The song they sing here is Vampires Will Never Hurt You - My Chemical Romance.**

**And I know I keep saying that there will be x amount of chapters left, but I keep changing my mind. It'll end when it ends.**

**I have the orthodontist tomorrow, I'll be getting my braces off soon :D**

**I'll post the next chapter on... Maybe Thursday. I'll do one more while it's still March.**


	38. Chapter 38

"You shouldn't have come." Jack growled at his new found companion.

"Hey, I just wanted to help." Frank replied, holding his hands up in defeat. Maybe it hadn't been the best idea to come, but he couldn't _not _come.

Accepting that Frank was with him and they couldn't really turn back now, Jack began to walk.

"So, where do you reckon he might be?" Frank asked, a little sarcastically. They were standing in the middle of the desert. It wasn't like any desert on earth, however. The sand was green like grass, and bright blue boulders were dotted around. The only place that one could possibly hide in was the cave to their left, the only thing larger than a human for miles.

"John really needs to pick his hiding places better" Jack said, striding purposefully towards the cave.

* * *

"No!" Gerard yelled, his hand reaching out to grasp Frank's shirt as he disappeared with Jack.

But it was no use.

Frank and Jack and gone in a white flash that left Gerard cold.

Mikey, Bob and Ray stood gobsmacked. After opening and closing their mouths several times with no sound coming out, all three reached forward and tried to comfort the sobbing Gerard by rubbing his back.

"Mikey? Mikey, is he gonna come back?" Gerard choked out. Mikey was still struggling to talk.

"I don't know, Gee..." He began, before being greeted with punches on his arm from Ray and Bob.

"I mean, yes, yes, I'm sure he will, don't worry." He said, trying to reassure his brother.

It was hard to reassure and comfort someone else when he himself wasn't sure, and Mikey had never been very good at lying.

Gerard saw through him, despite not being able to see through his tears.

"I miss him more than I did yesterday."

* * *

Walking in to the cave and ducking under the very low 'ceiling', they were met with Ianto. However, not Ianto as they knew him. His skin was the same shade of red as Gerard's hair, and his eyes were bright like diamonds. It suited him, kind of.

"Surprise." Ianto said gruffly when he saw the two enter. He gestured to his chains when they'd motioned for him to stand up.

"Standard iron, no problem to cut through." Jack said, already starting to cut them open with a knife hidden in an invisible pouch of his dress.

The scene must have looked quite hilarious: a red, suited man chained to a crevice in the wall, being freed by a tall man in a wedding dress while a short, well dressed but still scruffy man tried to run his fingers through hair that was no longer there.

A short while later, Ianto was free. Jack and Frank pulled him up, waiting for Ianto to regain his stance before they went back.

"So, Ianto, why are you red?" Frank asked. To be honest, he hadn't meant to ask that, but he felt like if he'd asked where the hell they were, he'd be treated like a little child left out of the joke.

"Permanent marker. Luckily, it's not so permanent on skin!" Ianto said, laughing a little. "God knows why he wanted to colour me in."

"Red does suit you." Jack said with a slightly suggestive grin and a raise of his eyebrows.

Reaching the point where Jack and Frank had appeared, the three stood in silence for a minute or two.

"...You do know how to get us back, don't you?" Frank asked; hope filling his voice and his eyes looking up at Jack somewhat pleadingly.

"Kinda."

* * *

**HEY GUYS!**

**I didn't know how I should end the Gerard bit, so I've quoted MCR (as always) but changed it a little bit.**

**So yeah, John chained up Ianto then pulled a red sharpie from his pocket and coloured him in.**

**(I have red pen all over my hand and I tend to write on people, inspirationssss)**

**And now they're stuck in the desert. Uh oh.  
**

**I wrote this instead of doing my chemistry homework, woops.**

**Oh, and I have to keep my braces on for at least 10 more weeks :(**

**Thank you guys, for being here and reading the stuff I vent my anger through. Means a lot 3**

**Oh, and doctor-emily001, I have no idea about the Myfanwy thing... I've been thinking about it, I think the name just appeared. Will do research (watch episodes) to find out.**

**New chapter on Thursday... ish. Revision after school tomorrow :(**

**BYE GUYS, I WUV YOU AND STUFFS :)**


	39. Chapter 39

"Kinda" Jack admitted. Frank's face fell.

"Are we ever going to actually make it back?" Ianto asked wearily. "Not that I'm complaining, it's quite nice here, but Frank has a life so we should get back so he can continue it?"

"I know, I know, and believe me, I'd have us back by now if I could. We just need local knowledge so I can programme the wrist strap to take us back." Jack replied, not looking at Ianto or Frank and instead staring at his wrist strap like that would help.

"And this place is just full of people." Frank scoffed sarcastically.

"Come on, we may as well try and find someone." Ianto said, trying to remain slightly positive. He doubted himself though, there was no where around for people to live or hide.

But of course, Jack was already striding off, leading the search party.

* * *

Gerard and the rest of the band suddenly became aware of the fact that there were other people in the room. Standing up, Gerard flashed a fake cheesy grin at them and uttered a shaky "Sorry folks" before moving back behind the microphone stand.

The wedding guests looked too confused to dance, so Gerard decided to sing what he called "The anti-party party song".

"This one's called Party Poison!" he yelled, despite having a loud microphone in a relatively small room. He began to murmur random sounds into the microphone, as the song wasn't finished as of yet and he hadn't written a proper beginning. He thought it would be cool if it started with Japanese or something, but he hadn't got round to learning it or getting someone to say it for them.

"Everybody pay attention to me, I got the answer, I got the answer! Street walking cheetah with a capitol G, so throw your hands up, now throw your hands up! Hide your eyes, we're gonna shine tonight! Sub atomic never get the best of me. Ain't a DJ gonna save my soul, I sold it long ago for rock and roll!"

Soon enough, the catchy music and Gerard's encouragement had got everybody's hands in the air.

And that's why no one noticed the door edge open, and a woman enter.

* * *

"Aha! Told you we'd find something eventually!" Jack said triumphantly, as he waded across the little stream they'd discovered.

"A little trickle of water won't help us get home... Will it?" Frank asked, not sure of anything anymore.

"No no no no, but if there is water, there is life! Or something like that anyway... Let's follow it!" Jack seemed somewhat hyper, while Ianto and Frank were exhausted from their few hours walking across a desert. It wasn't overly warm in the desert, but it was still a long walk that neither were used to.

But luck seemed to be on their side then, because shortly after watching jack sprint off ahead like a sniffer dog following a smell, they heard him call them over. Trudging towards him, they found he wasn't alone.

"Guys! This is Sean, and this is Lauren, that there is Gavin, and with him is Molly. They're gonna help us get back!" When he spoke about Gavin and Molly, who were a little behind the rest, they looked up and smiled.

Ianto relaxed a little. He was good at people, despite being a bit of a social recluse, and these people were genuinely nice, it was obvious. Not some creepy cannibals, thank god.

"Hi." Sean said with an accent Ianto picked up straight away.

"You're Welsh!" he blurted out.

Sean looked at Gavin and they both laughed.

"My earth counterpart is." He replied. "So is Gavin's."

Ianto looked confused.

"I'll explain later" Jack whispered. Ianto nodded, so Jack rubbed his hands together enthusiastically and clapped them.

"So, we headin' home or what?"

* * *

**They're on their way home, yay!**

**This chapter is kinda filler-y, but I promised an update... it moves a little bit of the storyline anyway.**

**I went looking around a college today, and BAM! I now have plans for what I'm going to do with my life. Some of it anyway. After I'm 18, I'm stuck.**

**March 31st today. The last day of March. That's good, I hate March.**

**So Gavin and Sean are from a band called The Blackout. Lauren is my friend Lauren. I'm Molly. **

**The song Gerard sings is called Party Poison. I own nothing. It's allll My Chemical Romance.**

**I mention the boys from My Chemical Romance a lot, as half the bloody plotline involves them, has anyone checked them out yet? They're kinda faceless if you don't...**

**Molleh will be posting a new chapter on Sunday, as it's Mother's day so I'll be in my room with a whole lot of free time.**

**Probably a maximum of 3 chapters left.**

**SEE Y'ALL NEXT TIME, BYE!**


	40. Chapter 40

"We have to make one little detour, but then we'll be back, and I'll make it so we've not been gone more than an hour." Jack said, linking arms with Ianto and Frank and pulling them into a circle.

Not bothering to ask where the detour was to, Frank and Ianto nodded, both too tired from their long walk to care.

Soon, they were surrounded by that familiar white flash, but this time the light was joined with heat similar in scale to the brightness of the light. Screwing their eyes shut, the three men waited for the pain to subside as they fell out of the light and onto cold sand.

"I'm not gonna beat around the bush here, where the hell are we?" Frank asked, gazing expectantly on a hesitant Jack.

"Earth" Jack replied, after a slight pause.

"Helpful." Frank retorted sarcastically, running the sand through his fingers. "Where exactly on Earth?"

"California. The year is 2019, the time is..." Jack brought his right hand up to his face, squinting to see the time on his watch in the darkness. "Eight minutes past eleven. Ooh, we're close."

Ianto frowned. "2019? Like, 2019, the 2019?" Remembering what Jack had told him before, he widened his eyes as he saw a car come screeching round the corner.

"Duck!" Jack hissed, pulling the other two behind a helpfully placed rock.

Frank watched in awe and confusion as the car doors flung open and four men jumped out, followed by a small girl. The men were clutching guns and pointing in the direction they had come from, just in time to see a black car swerve round.

The men pulled their triggers, sending bright lasers shooting towards the masked figures emerging from the new car.

Jack pulled Frank down, they needed to remain hidden and him staring wasn't helping.

After a few minutes, the noise from the laser guns stopped, and Frank peered up over the rock again. The masked figures lay dead on the ground, and now as they were still Frank could see that they were like vampires.

He watched as the men walked over to their car again, but instead of driving off, got some food out of the back and started making a fire.

The men all had their faces covered, but once they sat down by the fire they pulled them off, allowing them to eat.

Frank watched as the one in red pulled off his helmet and placed it to the side. From the distance, Frank could barely read the words on it, but he thought the letters spelt something like "Good Luck". The man ran a hand through his hair, pulling a face as he felt it static from the helmet.

Gasping, Frank realised who it was. Jack pinched him, pulling his attention back.

"Yes, that's him. That's Mikey."

His suspicions confirmed, Frank turned back to see who the other men were.

One of the remaining men was also wearing a helmet, which was pulled off to reveal brown waves of hair.

"The 'fro deflated..." Frank whispered, realising that he was watching Ray.

Frank saw Ray turn down to the girl and give her a fist bump and a grin, making Frank positive that it was definitely Ray.

Now, he just needed to discover the identity of the other two. One was wearing a mask covering their entire face, the other a yellow eye mask, which was pulled off and thrown at the man in the mask.

Frank gasped again, as the yellow mask being pulled off revealed the face of a surprising blue haired Gerard, who was yelling at the man in the mask.

Frank couldn't pick up what was being said, but he knew from the angry hand gestures from both parties that it was definitely a heated argument.

Backing away behind the rock as he felt like he was intruding, Frank noticed the tattooed hands of the masked man.

And that was when Frank realised he was watching himself.

Ianto and Jack exchanged glances as Frank fell down onto the sand in a faint.

"Was it really best to show him?" Ianto asked unsure, cupping Frank's head and lifting it to place his jacket underneath.

"Yeah, he needs to see it. This was one time when the Doctor couldn't intervene. The world... the world ended, Ianto. We just need him to see this, then he can change some things back home, and the world will be okay." Jack confirmed, his voice wavering a little towards the end.

"Well, if you're sure..." Ianto said, somewhat dismissively.

Jack just wished he was sure.

* * *

**Okay, so this chapter is a little unclear.**

**They're heading home, but first Jack takes them to see the future.**

**I referenced 2019 and Danger Days earlier, I hope.**

**Frank is shown what will happen in the hope that he can change things, because last time round he didn't and the world ended.**

**And Gerard has blue hair.**

**Google "The Fabulous Killjoys" if you want to see the costumes and stuff I described.**

**Apologies for the lateness of this chapter, I've had to decide on A-Levels, watch LA Ink, finish school, get myself sunburnt, I've been busy, y'know?**

**I wrote this listening to Morrissey and a bit of Panic! At The Disco.**

**I'm on holidays now, until the 26th. I think I'll post another chapter on Tuesday, then again on Thursday or Friday.**

**See you guys soon, hope you like this :D**


	41. Chapter 41

Frank stirred, waking and sitting up too quickly. He rubbed the nape of his neck and winced in pain as he was greeted with an approaching headache.

Looking around him, Frank recalled what had happened prior to everything going black.

"Oh good, Sleeping Beauty's awake." Jack mocked, in a friendly way, grinning at the waking and unfurling Frank.

Frank nodded as a hello, wincing again at the movement of his head before making the mistake of rubbing his eyes in a desert, getting sand in his eyes.

"Careful, you might have concussion, you just... fell." Ianto warned when he saw Frank wince when moving his head.

Thinking back to the argument between his future self and blue haired Gerard, Frank wondered why they were here.

"They way things are in your time lead things to become like this." Jack said in reply, when Frank voiced his confusion. "And you need to stop them."

"How?" Frank asked, confused. "Doing something in my everyday life caused California to turn into a desert, and made people decide to go round in cars dressed as vampires and firing lasers at each other?"

"No, that bit was always going to happen. See, some things in time are set; they have to and will happen, no matter what. Think of time like... a heartbeat on one of those monitors in hospital. You have the straight line, which is all the things that will happen, and then you've got the fluctuating curves which are the slight bits of flexibility in the future. In this case, you need to change the ending. When we go back, you need to make up with Gerard. If you hadn't of been shown this, you're both so damn stubborn..." Jack replied, showing a small flash of the wisdom he usually hid behind his childish front.

"I can't make up with Gerard; he'll never forgive me, even if I forgive him." Frank knew he'd forgive Gerard in a heartbeat, but he didn't want to. Well, he did, but he shouldn't, couldn't, wouldn't.

"What does Gerard have to forgive you for?" Ianto asked, trying to figure out what he'd missed. Jack looked away guiltily, a look which was missed by Frank but seen by Ianto, confusing him further.

"I... I got jealous. After you left, me and Mikey went after you, to return your phone and keys. We'd had a few beers before, a few too many, and next thing I know I've woken up naked in the back of my car with him... tangled and stuff..." Frank said, whispering almost, his voice full of regret. The tears brimmed in his eyes but he refused to let them fall.

"That's a bit hypocritical of Gee though..." Ianto murmured, trying to comfort Frank with his words.

"It was, kind of. There were different circumstances though... I'd take it back if I could."

"I'm so sorry." Jack said, louder than the volume the other two had been speaking at, too loud because they were still behind the rock and he could attract the attention of the band from the future, and that would get messy in the timelines.

"What for?" Ianto asked, realising that there was a reason for the guilty look on Jack's face.

"I've ruined everything, it was just a joke, revenge kind of..." Jack was talking to the space behind Ianto's head, refusing to look Frank in the eye. "Let's change the subject?" He suggested, shooting a pleading glance or nine at the others.

Thankful for the distraction from his emotions, Frank sniffed and nodded, before turning to see what Ianto would reply.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Ianto made a mental note to come back to what made Jack so guilty later on.

"Jack, you haven't told us what Sean and Gavin meant by 'Earth counterparts'?" Frank stated, implying that Jack should answer straight away.

"Okay... It's quite complicated, and I'm not really meant to talk about it, so I'll just skim over some stuff. On Earth, we have this whole idea of heaven and hell, the afterlife and stuff, correct? Yes." He didn't bother leaving a pause and answered himself. "What happens when we die is different depending on who you are. Sean and Gavin, along with Molly and Lauren, they're a species known as Angels. Yes, angels. They don't have wings and halos, but they're angels. But they're not ready yet. Their earth counterparts, the real them, are walking round on earth, living their lives, unaware of what will happen. The Sean and Gavin we met are what will happen, what has happened, what's happening."

Frank shook his head, trying to get the information to process. Ianto stroked the tiny bit of stubble growing on his chin as he extracted details and tried to piece together his conclusion.

"So, there are two versions of Sean and Gavin, one on earth, one back there." Jack nodded, so Ianto continued. "And when the Earth version dies, they become the other version, they become angels...?"

"Basically, yeah. It's really complicated, but you've got the gist." Jack's face muscles twisted into a smile, directed at Ianto.

"I think I understand." Frank said slowly, still thinking.

"I wonder what me and Blue were arguing about." Frank said to no one in particular, referring to Gerard and stifling a yawn on the last syllable.

"I think we should sleep now." Ianto said, glancing over the rock at the band, who were just putting out their fire and returning to the car. Jack nodded, laying down in the recovery position and drifting almost instantly to sleep. Frank was asleep shortly after, but Ianto couldn't sleep.

Which was probably for the best, considering what he heard next.

"I am not sharing breathing space with him any longer! If you need me, I'll be behind that rock!"

Ianto prayed that the angry voice of Gerard wasn't referring to the rock they were behind, but of course, luck wasn't on their side as the blue fury charged in their direction.

* * *

Back on Earth, the band had resorted to playing a full blown concert. It was somewhere in the middle of the 12th song when they noticed that half the people had gone, and some new faces had joined. Ray counted about nine people he hadn't seen before they started, and noticed a number of people were no longer there. Not letting that faze them, the band carried on and finished their song.

"One more?" Mikey whispered to Ray, who nodded despite being exhausted. He normally took lead guitar, and Frank took rhythm, so without him, Ray was adding in extra chords where possible to make it more fluid, and it was taking a lot out of him.

"He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb,

He's also choking from the stench and the fume,

The wedding party all collapsed in the room,

So send my resignation to the bride and the groom."

Gerard sang the opening to their last song, To The End. 13 was unlucky for some, but this song was a favourite to play live.

"Let's go down!" The band all yelled the next line simultaenously, grinning.

"This elevator only goes up to ten,

He's not around, he's always looking at men" Gerard belted out the words, frowning a little as he heard what he'd said.

Was Frank ever going to come back?

* * *

**Yo. So I wrote the majority of this yesterday, but FF wouldn't let me sign in.**

**So here you go, I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**I didn't get any reviews, alerts, favourites or anything on the last chapter... Are you guys still here?**

***Is alone in a corner***

**I've been neglecting Ianto here... Sorry Yan.**

**The song is "To The End" by My Chemical Romance.**

**Oh, and yeah, the angels thing is a tad confusing. I had the idea, but my god it would not go from my brain onto the Word document.**

**My brother is 18 tomorrow... MY CHILDHOOD IS SLIPPING AWAY.**

**Please, let me know you're all alive, I fear that a computer virus came out and ate you all... Not fun...**

**Ooh, and if you like the whole Frank/Gerard thing, their fandom is known as Frerard, or sometimes Ferard, and there's a lot of stuff on Mibba about them.**

**SEE YOU GUYS SOON!**


	42. Chapter 42

"Thank you!" Gerard spoke into the microphone. Mikey was behind him plucking out a random tune on his bass, where as an exhausted Ray was pulling his guitar over his head.

"Thank you, thank you. You have been awesome, and we have been My Chemical Romance. Ciao!" Gerard finished and turned his microphone off, slotting it back into the stand.

The wedding party started to disperse, seeing no further reason to hang around now the band had finished. Gerard slumped on the stage, joined a few seconds later by Ray who ruffled his hair.

"Hey, no fair! You can only touch mine if I can touch yours!" Ray raised his eyebrows and Gerard slapped him playfully on the arm.

"You pervert." Mikey finally stopped playing with his bass and joined Ray and Gerard on the edge of the stage, dangling his long legs over the edge. The stage was small so his feet easily touched the ground, his knees were even bent.

"Where's Bob?" Gerard asked him when he sat down. "He's just, like, disappeared."

But before Mikey could answer, they heard Bob laugh, and looked over to find him talking to a dark haired woman by the door. The woman was obviously flirting, running a hand through her brown locks as she spoke, running her tongue along her teeth in a way she seemed to think was attractive.

"Damn. I was hoping he'd gone on a coffee run." Gerard muttered, staring at his shoes.

Mikey was a little concerned. Gerard was acting totally normal, like he hadn't seen the love of his life disappear with a man who was practically a stranger in a burst of white light.

And then Gerard burst in to tears.

Mikey supposed it was good he wasn't bottling it up any more, but didn't really being faced with a hysterical Gerard. It would amaze a stranger how Gerard could flick from insanely upset to charismatic showman to upset again. Truth is, it still amazed Mikey.

* * *

Frank was dreaming. He was stunned at how realistic everything was. He could practically feel the sand underneath him. When he was picked up by several men in white in his dream, he could feel their iron grips on his limbs.

Hold on.

He could feel the grip a little too well. Prising his sleepy eyes open, he realised he was being held up by four of the vampire things he'd seen chasing the band earlier, one each for his arms and legs. He shook himself, trying to break free, but it was no use as he was bundled into the back of a black car.

* * *

Ianto was watching. He'd watched blue Gerard approach. He'd watched Gerard suddenly stop and fall to the ground. He'd watched as Ray, thankfully, jumped in to help before Ianto had to emerge from the hiding place. He watched as Ray looked up so suddenly Ianto thought they'd been noticed, before firing several shots at a space to the left of Ianto's head. He watched as a car came swerving round the corner in a similar fashion to earlier. He'd watched as the vampire masked people stepped out of the car, somehow avoiding Ray's shots and making none of their own. He'd watched as they headed right up to Frank. He'd watched as they'd picked him up in a structured formation, like it was planned, and as Frank stayed asleep. He'd watched as Frank woke up and struggled, and didn't manage to break free. He'd watched Frank get forced into the car.

And that was when Ianto decided he didn't want to be the watchdog.

Now thankful for how close Gerard was to the rock, Ianto slipped out and removed his gun from the holster. The time down in the firing range with Jack coming in handy, Ianto made two shots to the back the heads of two of the vampires, who slumped down, sliding against the surface of the car. The remaining two whipped round to face him, as did Ray who was also shooting at them, and somehow managing to shoot and look at him.

Shrugging his shoulders in Ray's direction, Ray managed to shoot the remaining two, sending them spinning slowly and dramatically, and landing face down in the sand.

Nodding in satisfaction, Ray checked Gerard was okay, which he was, he was unconscious but his pulse was strong, before carrying him towards their car. He beckoned for Ianto to go get Frank out of the car, which he did.

"Do we run?" Frank whispered when Ianto told him that he'd been seen.

Ray was already returning to them, his head bent down a little so his deflated 'fro covered most of his face. He instinctively reached up a hand to sweep it back, and when the hair was no longer obstructing his vision he stood up perfectly straight, staring incredulously at them.

"Yeah."

* * *

I'm a day late, technically two as it's ten past midnight, woops. Let's pretend I live in a totally different timezone, okay?

I was originally going to post this with just the first section, and with less detail, so be thankful I've stayed up.

Three things: 1-Obviously, Jack hasn't managed to make it so they were back within half an hour. 2- Dark haired woman. 3- Ianto and Frank are running.

Yeah, they were statements, you were expecting answers as to why? You think I just make all this up? I do, but yeah... shut up!

If I haven't posted a chapter by Wednesday, you won't get one until the next Friday, I'll be in Ireland without my laptop.

It'll be a long one though, by way of apology.

I'll have more time if you guys make my life choices for me?

Do I take Psycology A Level?

Do I learn guitar, bass or drums?

REVIEW PLEASE, YOU GUYS LIVE ALL OVER SO I FREAK OUT WATCHING THE NEWS WHEN NATURAL DISASTERS HAPPEN AND STUFF, YOU GUYS ARE LIKE MY SECOND FAMILY :D


	43. Chapter 43

And so they ran.

Turning their backs on Future Ray, Ianto and Frank sprinted off across the sand, dust flying behind them. Praying that the vampire things weren't about to emerge from somewhere, they ducked behind another rock when they were sure they were out of Ray's view.

And that was when Ianto realised two things.

"Frank?" He spoke to the panting figure in front of him, who was hesitantly watching the horizon.

"Yeah?" He turned around to see what Ianto was so worried about, as he could feel the emotion in his voice just from the way he said his name, worry filling those Welsh tones.

"We forgot Jack, for one." Ianto confirmed, holding up one of his fingers, raising another as he said his next sentence. "And we ran straight past a car whose owners we shot, so couldn't get hassle for taking it. So effectively, we are idiots, twice over." He finished his head, slumping a little. Frank nodded, realising how stupid the situation was, and turned back to watch the skyline.

* * *

Ray watched as two very familiar faces ran away from him, coughing as they kicked up sand. Shaking his head, he returned to see how Gerard was getting on.

"Party Poison, you awake?" He spoke as he approached the car, where Gerard was lying sprawled across the back seat.

"Yes Jet, I'm fine." He replied defiantly, wincing as he spoke and tried to sit up normally. Sweeping the blue hair out his eyes, he glanced at Ray, who was wearing an expression somewhere between confused, awkward and guilty.

"Jet Star, you better tell me what's wrong this second or I'll..." Gerard never got to finish his sentence, as Ray uncharacteristically blurted out.

"Ianto's here. Ianto Jones. Does...?" Gerard knew what Ray was about to say and darted forward, putting a finger to his lips to silence him.

"Don't say it. Don't."

* * *

Jack woke up to silence. Stretching his arms, he realised he'd been asleep for a while and half smiled in satisfaction, before he remembered where he was and his face fell.

"Ianto?" He whispered into the approaching darkness, hoping he'd suddenly hear him snore on the sand next to him. It was no use.

It was around dusk, so it was light enough for Jack to see. The band from the future, or Killjoys as he supposed their proper name was, were gathered round their car, discussing something in angry whispers. Slipping the TARDIS key round his neck, Jack kept to the shadows as he explored, just to be on the safe side.

There was a new car, an extra one to before he fell asleep, abandoned a short distance behind the Killjoy's one. He discovered what he presumed to be the owners, lying face down in the sand. Examining the black marks on their white clothing, he determined that they had been shot with lasers. Rolling them over to see their faces, he pulled back.

"Damn draculoids." He muttered as he pulled off the vampire masks to reveal the people underneath. Discarding the masks next to the bodies, Jack hopped into the car and sped off, forgetting about the fact that a car driving off on its own may attract some attention.

* * *

"Kobra? Kobra? Kobra Kid, goddammit, pay attention!" Gerard yelled at his brother in frustration as he zoned out, staring at the shadows.

"Sorry Gee, I thought I saw-"

"Don't call me that!" Gerard hissed. "My name is Party Poison, you have to remember that, okay?" He half smiled at the end, hating how angry he was all the time but finding it necessary to keep the team in line.

Deciding what he saw in the shadows was probably just a turnstile or something, Mikey paid more attention to Gerard, who was drawing lines in the sand and talking at a manic rate. Catching Frank's eye, he rolled his eyes before turning back to Gerard's plans.

"Ghoul, you paying any attention at all?" Gerard scowled at Frank, pulling at his blue straggles in frustration.

"Does no one realise how important this is? He's here, you know what that means?" Gerard asked exasperatedly.

"Who's here?" Frank asked hesitantly, having not paid any attention to the screaming man.

"Jones. Ianto Jones." Gerard whispered the name, almost afraid of the words.

The killjoys fell silent.

That is, until behind them they heard an engine start and the car the Dracs arrived in sped off away from them.

* * *

**And that's Monday.**

**I did other stuff too, obviously, it didn't take me all day to write 750 words or whatnot.**

**Alright, terminology and stuff:**

**Draculoids/ Dracs - Those vampire mask wearing people I've mentioned.**

**Killjoys - The name for the band, effort typing out "The band from the future" every time. The killjoys have code names, as follows.**

**Party Poison - Gerard**

**Jet Star - Ray**

**Fun Ghoul - Frank**

**Kobra Kid -Mikey**

**I think that's it, mention anything you're unclear of.**

**Proud of myself, accidentally mentioned skylines and turnstiles here, I didn't even mean to :D (MCR song)**

**doctor-emily001: **

**Hey second family :) You don't need to be a fan, I'll clear everything up hopefully...Dark haired woman. You're half right. Maybe. Tee hee. And thankyou :)**

**...**

**QuietTime:**

**Hi, thank you, thank you and thankyou :)**

**SEE Y'ALL IN A WEEK OR SO!**


	44. Chapter 44

Gerard was pacing.

Pacing was the step after crying, and he had nothing better to do. He'd refused to leave his spot, so Mikey and Ray had gone to get coffee without him. Bob still seemed to be flirting with the dark haired woman, he'd not batted an eye while Gerard was sobbing, he'd been too engrossed in talking and listening to what the woman had to see, which Gerard doubted was that interesting.

And so Gerard was effectively alone.

And he was pacing.

Finally finishing talking, Bob wandered over to him.

"You're gonna wear the floor out like that." He smirked, quickly slipping on a normal expression as Gerard shot him a dirty look.

"Hey, _hey_, don't look at me like that, I think I can help." Bob said, somewhat hesitantly.

"What? You think you can help get Frank, Ianto and Jack back from god knows where? Does your new best friend know that you were busy day dreaming up this wonderful epiphany while you should have been listening to her talk?" Gerard retorted sarcastically.

"No, it was her idea actually." Gerard paused his pacing to reply

"What would _she_ know?"

"A lot, it seems."

* * *

"Ianto?"

"Yeah?" came the reply from the yawning Welshman.

"Those vampires just drove past, they didn't see us, I don't think."

Ianto didn't bother trying to reply that time. Exhaustion was quickly overtaking his limbs, so he just blinked in Frank's direction to confirm that he'd heard.

"Oh _great_, now you're asleep and I have to stay on watch until you wake up, talking to myself." Frank spoke to Ianto's sleeping body.

Hoping nothing would bother them, Frank followed Ianto into a sleep filled with dreams of puppies and unicorns.

* * *

Jack was driving. He knew that by the way that the car turned with the motion he placed on the steering wheel combined with the force he put on the pedal. Driving past several small clusters of rocks, then a few big ones, then small ones again, Jack worried that he would never find them.

And then he slammed on his brake.

Reversing the car, he squinted to see if he was mistaken, and when he discovered he was not, a relieved smile spread across his face.

Practically leaping out the car, he half yelled, half whispered at the two figures he found.

"I have been looking for you everywhere!"

Upon hearing no reply, he realised that they were asleep. Muttering about what idiots they were, he picked them up and strapped them into the back seat of the car.

"My god, you guys are deep sleepers."

"Uhh."

Jack's eyes opened wide as Frank moaned. Realising his position, which was his knee in between Frank's legs as he did up the seatbelts he was shocked to find the car had, he quickly moved out the door and shook Frank to wake him up.

Because there was no way he was driving while a sleeping man moaned in the back of his car.

Thankfully, Frank woke with a confused grumble and then fell back asleep. A nice, quiet sleep.

Pushing the pedal to the metal of the car, they drove off.

* * *

"He's _here_? Oh god. It's all over. I thought we'd have a _while_, y'know. We've fought off dracs _daily_. We're the Killjoys! I'm not ready to die!" Kobra whispered defiantly.

"Believe me, I don't want to either, but I don't see any way out of it. We always knew this day would come, we've known for years!" Party Poison tried to soothe his brother, but it was hard as he himself was nervous.

Fun Ghoul sat and processed what he'd just been told.

"Jones was there... With _me_? But why?"

Jet Star shrugged, no reply to offer.

"I guess all we do now is... wait..."

* * *

**So I wrote the end of this first, realised it was a little sad, so wrote the rest of it and tried to put some humour in there.**

**Luckily, I wrote Jack back in before Frank and Ianto had a moment. So close, but thank god I didn't.**

**Right, so Ianto is some kind of death omen thing of some kind, I'll clear that up soon.**

**The woman Bob was talking to? She knows stuff. I'll also clear that up.**

**Today was the royal wedding here, in London. There are so many flags over peoples houses, it's actually disgusting.**

**Not that I don't care about my future king and queen, it's just that I don't care. Wait.**

**The benefit of that, however, is that I have a four day weekend. I'll possibly post another chapter on Monday.**

**I know I said I'd do a long one, but it's almost eleven and I've been awake for thirteen hours. Which is way too long, okay?**

**Next one might be long, possibly.**

**BYE AND SEE YA SOON. OH, AND IF YOU READ THIS, THEN I ACTUALLY SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU :)**


	45. Chapter 45

"You expect us to wait for almost certain death? Just wait? It's only almost. Almost! There's still a chance!" Fun Ghoul yelled his reply. The others seemed to have just accepted that they were going to die, and Ghoul slumped his shoulders in defeat, before throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"I'm not going to just sit back and wait! I'm going to fix this! There has to be a way!"

And with that he exited the area, sprinting off in the direction they'd seen the car speed off in.

"He's got a point. And if we're going to die anyway, we may as well die trying." Kobra stood up while making his point, stretching out his limbs as he prepared to run off after Ghoul.

"Well I'm staying here." Poison said stubbornly, crossing his arms and leaning back against their car.

Shrugging helplessly at Kobra, Jet Star said that he'd stay with Poison.

And so the Killjoys were separated.

* * *

Ianto stirred and reached his arms out, stretching, his hands balled in to fists.

"Ow!" Frank exclaimed as his cheek met with a cold fist.

Sitting bolt upright, Frank looked at Ianto.

"If you were asleep, and I was asleep, then-" Before he could finish talking, Jack leaned back from the front seat.

"Can you please not talk, it's very distracting and I am trying to drive."

Frank and Ianto simultaneously jumped at the sound of Jack's voice, the older man then dissolving into hysterical laughter. Breathing sighs of relief, Frank and Ianto then realised that Jack was laughing at them.

"It's not funny!" They protested in unison, making Jack laugh even harder. Raising one hand off the steering wheel, he wiped the tears of laughter out his eye before slamming on the brakes suddenly.

"Do people only ever hide behind rocks?" he muttered, spinning the car around.

He pulled up by the rocks, but still a safe distance away, and hopped out the car, throwing the ray guns he'd taken off the draculoids at Frank and Ianto.

"For protection." He confirmed as he went to inspect the rocks.

Drawing near, he cursed out loud as he realised what he was about to see would not be good, no matter what it was.

"The Doctor is going to kill me..." was the only thing he said when he realised what he was looking at.

* * *

Pacing was quickly becoming one of Gerard's favourite hobbies.

"And what exactly do you mean by 'A lot'?" he asked Bob, who shrugged.

"She said Jack goes missing a lot, so there were people working on tracking him or something?" Bob wasn't entirely sure, he was a little ashamed to say he hadn't really been listening. "And apparently the person we need to talk to is called Tosh, who's here with some guy called Owen, you remember them?" Bob didn't recognise the names, but he was hoping Gerard did. And by the look on his face suggesting that he was thinking, Bob knew that he knew. Or something.

"Owen. He was the doctor, when Frank lunged at Ianto. I'm almost positive. And Tosh was his girlfriend. Or wife, I can't..." Gerard faded out.

"Excellent news, Sherlock, we have a lead!" Bob said in an exaggerated English accent.

"Problem is, where do we find 'em?"

"...The tourist office?" Mikey added, joining in the conversation. Bob and Gerard spun round.

"Firstly, when did you get back, secondly, where's my coffee, third, where's Ray, and lastly, why the tourist office?" Gerard asked, confused and in need of a coffee.

"Coffee comes before Ray then?" Mikey asked with a half smile, ignoring the questions.

Gerard sighed exasperatedly, nodding and then motioning for Mikey to talk.

"About ten seconds ago, Ray has it, I don't know, I lost him and what was the last question again?" Mikey teased.

"For god's sake Michael James Way, you answer me right now or the entire world will know about the toy unicorn you sleep with!" Mikey scowled.

"You do not bring Sparkles into this! But fine. You mentioned Torchwood. You said that Ianto was part of that, or something or whatever, anyway, Owen and Tosh are also part of that, and their headquarters are down by the tourist office." Mikey finished, looking up to meet the shocked glances and open jaws of Bob and Gerard.

"What? I get curious!" Mikey defended himself.

"It's okay, little bro, you're amazing!" Gerard practically squealed, enveloping Mikey in a hug.

"I come bearing coffee!" boomed Ray, in a voice that sounded like he'd turned into a giant on the way back from Starbucks.

"And I have a cupcake. But that's mine." Just as he finished talking, he tripped over a cable, sending the afore mentioned cupcake hurtling towards the floor.

The band burst out laughing at the distraught look on Ray's face.

"It's not funny!" he protested. "Woah... deja vu... I think..."

"We have leads in the search for our favourite munchkin!" Bob babbled excitedly. Gerard smiled and nodded along with him.

"Wahey, someone's perked up!" Ray exclaimed, referring to Gerard.

"What sin is despair?" Gerard replied, shrugging.

"Gee, did you just quote yourself? Mikey asked, trying to refrain from laughing. Gerard jumped up, striking a somehwat egotistical pose, before sitting back down and acting completely normal.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He insisted, before bursting out laughing.

"Gerard the sass-meister!" Bob choked out, before joining the laughter. Ray laughed as well, and so did Mikey.

Mikey was just insanely thankful that Gerard wasn't so unhappy anymore.

* * *

**It took a lot out of me, being this hilarious.**

**I kid, I kid.**

**I got a little carried away and decided to include a load of the jokes from the My Chemical Romance fandom. I'm still high on easter eggs, cut me some slack.**

**Mikey has a unicorn joke = included.**

**Frank is short joke = check.**

**Gerard loves coffee = Yep.**

**Ray and cupcakes = Yaaaa**

**Gerard is sassy = yep.**

**I win. Or lose. Whatevs.**

**I may have accidentally killed off Kobra and Ghoul here. Uh oh. I'll fix that somehow, probably. **

**I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW! AND THEN I WILL BE TOO UNCONSICOUS TO WRITE CHAPTERS!**

**Oh, and I've been a touch evil. Gwen, Jaq, what am I doing?**

**See y'all soon. I may write another chapter tomorrow. Or I'll do revision so I actually have a chance of passing science.**


	46. Chapter 46

Jack supposed that if what he'd found was two dead bodies, that would actually be better. But of course, luck would have it so he'd found the sleeping bodies of one Mr Kobra Kid and one Mr Fun Ghoul, who had been idiotic enough to fall asleep after running away from something supposedly worthy of running away from.

Crouching down next to the sleeping figures that were becoming more and more visible as the sun began to rise, jack remembered the last time he'd dealt with these two. Making a mental note to apologise and explain to Frank so he actually could make up with Gerard, Jack realised two things. The first thing was good; it meant he could tell Frank without having to physically tell Frank. The second was bad though. Very, very bad.

Ghoul and Kobra had run away, meaning the killjoys were separated, but maybe that was why they failed. But now they had found Jack, or Jack had found them, and that meant they were safe and that the timelines had got muddled up, which the Doctor had strictly warned him about here.

As Jack greeted Frank and Ianto in the backseat with two sleeping bodies, Jack realised that Ianto and Frank had ran off at around the same time as Ghoul and Kobra must have. Praying there was no significance there; Jack hopped in the front seat to wait for his new sleeping passengers to wake up, ignoring the shocked and confused stares from Frank and Ianto.

* * *

Before Gerard had time to resume his routine of crying and pacing, Mikey jumped up and rubbed his hands together encouragingly before barking out orders.

"Ray, more coffee, and get cupcakes for everyone!"

"Bob! You and Gerard, down to the tourist office, you need to find that Tosh person and pronto!"

Ray scarpered out the door, a little scared at Mikey's tone. Bob and Gerard stood confused, similar looks on their faces.

"And what are you going to do, little bro?"

Mikey tapped the side of his nose in reply.

"I like to retain a certain sense of mystery."

Bob and Gerard left. Mysterious Mikey and Creepy Mikey were similar.

* * *

"We may as well go back to the diner?" Jet Star stated, but it sounded more like a question.

"I suppose so." Party Poison agreed, shrugging himself off the front of the car that he'd dramatically thrown himself over. "Don't wanna die on an empty belly." He said while patting his stomach, looking at it somewhat sympathetically.

And so Jet and Poison got into their car and drove off to the only definitely safe place there was: Dr Death Defying 's diner.

The wheels of the car spun over the sand, throwing it behind them as they sped in the direction across the sand, not needing any roads.

Not needing any roads.

"We must be lost." Jet said, simply. There was nothing but sand in sight when they pulled to a stop.

"We're not lost. It's gone. Poof." Party Poison whispered the last bit, finishing with a dry sob.

Certain death was even more certain.

The inevitable was even more so.

* * *

**It's short, yes.**

**But plotline wise, this was the furthest we could get today.**

**Mostly because I've not fully figured it out, but also because I'm lazy and going home in an hour or so and I have to pack and shit I think I had homework.**

**I'm at school every day this week, I've not done that for over a month. And then the week after that is work experience, and I'll either be really busy or have loads of free time to write.**

**I remember saying this would finish on like the 30th chapter, then the 40th. Now I'm gonna say the 65th. I'm trying to keep it going for as long as possible. I have a few things I can bring up later. Mwahahaha. **

**I'll post again next weekend for sure. Unless my ceiling collapses and kills me.**

**Did anyone read the last chapter by the way? No reviews, no alerts, nothing. Sad face.**


	47. Chapter 47

Theoretically, Jack could have left them. If he'd left them, he wouldn't have disturbed the timelines. But they'd already run away, and that was not meant to happen. The Killjoys were meant to stay together, and in three days time the person on watch would fall asleep due to the sleeping pills planted in his coffee. With no one on watch, the killjoys are hauled in to the BL/Ind building and never seen again. Of course they were never seen again, the sun exploded the next day. In four days time, the world would end, and they had to be gone by then.

Flapping open his wrist strap, Jack looked at the blank screen and tapped on to it.

He couldn't let anyone know that it was broken.

* * *

"So, just in here?" Bob asked Gerard as they approached the door to the tourist office. Shrugging his shoulders and rolling his eyes, Gerard finally pointed at the sign proclaiming their whereabouts.

Nodding, Bob opened the door.

"Is Mikey sure? You said he dealt with aliens and shit, this looks like an office. A kinda weird one, but still..." Bob said, unsure of Mikey's 'wisdom'.

Not saying anything, Gerard plonked himself down in the desk chair and fiddled with something. Standing back up again, a door appeared.

"How?" Bob gasped wordlessly.

Gerard wiggled his long fingers, as if to insinuate the magic in him, before pulling the door back and stepping through.

The whirring sound of the cog door snapped Owen and Tosh out of a minor argument. They'd been trying to use the computer to trace back to Jack's wrist strap.

"I told you we should have stuck the trace signal on Jack's coat! He never goes without that thing!" Tosh was saying.

"He's without it now! You might not have noticed, but Jack's still wearing a wedding dress." Owen replied sarcastically.

Gerard strolled in, Bob following, a little hesitantly.

"How did you get in?" Owen asked, pulling his gun out and getting ready to aim.

"That's not important..." Gerard said, hoping it wouldn't be.

Owen moved his gun closer, turning the safety off.

"I'm good with secret doors! I'm planning to have a few myself when I have a house big enough!" Gerard blurted, his little secret out.

"Please. We just want Frank back. And Jack and Ianto. Let us help?"

Lowering his gun, Owen beckoned them towards the computer.

"We can't trace Jack. Something is wrong, either with the wrist strap, or him."

Gerard wasn't going to cry. He wasn't. But the small tear rolling down his cheek didn't believe him.

* * *

Ray was in Starbucks. He was in the queue, waiting to purchase some coffee for him and the guys. A few minutes later, he was walking down the street, coffees and cake in his arms, when his phone rang. Shuffling about, he had to answer, he just had to, and he dug his phone out of his pocket and placed it on top of the coffees while he walked. Forgetting to put it on loudspeaker, Ray could not hear what the person on the other end was saying. Deciding to hang up, Ray spoke

"Okay, I haven't caught a word of that, but I'll see you in a few. Okay, bye Frank!"

He used his chin to press the 'end call' button, and walked up to the door to the wedding reception. Using his foot to kick the door as a knock, Ray waited for Mikey to open the door.

* * *

Mikey was taking over Gerard's job of sobbing and pacing. It's not every day your best friend gets transported off to some unknown galaxy. And the past few days had been insanely stressful.

When your recovering alcoholic brother may or may not have been drinking and you need his new boyfriend to say whether or not he has, and when it turns out his old boyfriend is your best friend, and when the new boyfriend seems suspicious, when you wake up naked next to your best friend, and then you perform at the wedding of afore mentioned new boyfriend...

It all adds up to you sobbing on an empty stage, which was just what Mikey was doing. A sudden knock of sorts hit the door, so Mikey rubbed his eyes with a tissue from his pocket before opening the door and letting a cake-laden Ray step in.

Ray put the cakes down on the table in the corner, before taking two coffees, one for himself, and handed the other to Mikey.

"Shit!" Ray said as he looked at Mikey.

Mikey panicked. He thought that he'd hid that he had been crying quite well, he normally did. Not that he ever cried, of course.

"What?" Mikey asked, deciding to play dumb.

"Frank called me. I just realised. Frank. Oh fuck. How? What? How?"

Dumbfounded, Mikey didn't know how to answer.

* * *

**Short one again, but at least you know my ceiling didn't collapse. You could have theorectically found it out by checking my Twitter, but I think only one of you follow me...**

**I was just worrying a bit too much about it. I left my window open and it was really windy and I heard a crack and there were cracks all over my ceiling. But luckily I'm at my mum's now. And my dad said they were just cracks in the paint, but whatever.**

**Next chapter on... Saturday on Sunday. Possibly before, probably not.**

**I just realised I forgot to go to chemistry revision. I have a new biology teacher and I'm actually paying attention to biology now, but I kind of really should have gone to chemistry. Uh oh. I rant about my life too much. You don't care. You just want the story, and it's never fantastic anyway.**

**Damn, must stop being such a disappointment.**

**Next chapter will be drama filled and awesome, I promise.**


	48. Chapter 48

IANTO'S POV

Well, this is fun. I'm sitting in a stolen car with an unresponsive American from the future, two people from the band playing at my wedding, just a bit older and more costumed, and the guy who punched me a matter of hours ago. And technically, two of them are the same person.

Frank is silent. He's twiddling his fingers, which I've just noticed have tattoos on, and staring at the version of himself from the future, who is still asleep.

Future Mikey, or Kobra as he is now known, is also asleep, but looks like he is about to wake up.

I'm not sure when Jack blinked last. He's been staring at his wrist strap for the last... god knows how long, I've lost all sense of time. Something is wrong, I'm sure of it. He hasn't spoken since he brought Kobra and Ghoul into the car.

* * *

FRANK'S POV

I'm sitting in the right hand side of the car, my head resting against the back window. You don't know how weird it is to watch yourself sleep. You don't know how weird it is to be able to notice the marks on your skin that will one day happen. How do I get that scar? Is that a moustache tattoo on my finger?

This is so weird.

I think Ianto wants someone to talk. I'm not gonna. He's fidgeting and glancing between all of us, even the two who are asleep. As if they will be any valuable input in the conversation.

Jack looks guilty. The benefit of the right side is that I can look diagonally across. I think he's broken that wrist band of his, he's staring at it. He's still got that guilty look from earlier though, but I can't remember what he was talking about when he got it. Damn, I think it was important.

I think Kobra is moving. He hasn't really aged at all.

* * *

JACK'S POV

Maybe if I stare at it long enough, my eyes will power it? Okay fine, it's broken and we are stuck without it. I have four days to get hold of rift activity in a pre-apocalyptic world. I think John can use solar power to charge his. Damn, his might actually be better.

I'm not gonna talk until Kobra and Ghoul wake up. I have to tell Frank that he didn't really sleep with Mikey, but I'm kinda chicken of the repercussions. Ianto will not be happy with me, and Frank looks like he could get angry. Captain Jack Harkness, afraid of the vertically challenged man and the Welshmen in the back of his car.

* * *

KOBRA'S POV

Running. That's all we ever did. But since when did we run through fields of blue grass? And how long has Party Poison been a tarantula?

I think that was a dream.

Where the hell am I? When did Ghoul shave his hair off? How is Ghoul leaning on my shoulder and sitting next to me at the same time?

Someone is watching me.

That guy looks familiar.

And that other guy is Ianto Jones.

I better still be dreaming.

* * *

**New chapter. Trying a different style, it was the only way I could make this work in 20 minutes.**

**It's kind of a filler. I felt we needed a little more, and now Kobra is awake...**

**I promised lots of drama and awesomeness in this chapter, and I apologise. Expect it in the next one, which I will write straight after I post this. I'll post it tomorrow when I get back from school or something.**

**Reviews make me all exciteybubbled. I haven't used that word in forever.  
**


	49. Chapter 49

Kobra shot up bolt right. His eyes flickered between the heavy gazes of Ianto and Jack, before resting on his sleeping companion, who he punched semi-lightly on the shoulder to wake him up.

"How are there two of you?" was Kobra's first question as Ghoul yawned and stretched as he sat up.

"Simple time travel, the lines just got a bit mixed." Was Jack's answer, said in a way that made it seem that whatever he said was final.

"A bit? I'm sitting next to the future version of myself!" Frank scoffed, moving one hand to gesture at the waking Ghoul.

"Something's happened. They shouldn't have left, we need to find out why they did and get them back, before we muck anything else up!" Jack practically hissed his reply, careful to leave out any details that may give away the future to Kobra and make it change.

"We? Me and Ianto didn't go and bring two people into the car! It's you who has confused this!"

"Shut up!" Ianto yelled. The normally quiet, polite Ianto. So of course, everybody did, and turned to stare at him. He flushed a deep red, before deciding to take the lead. Jack said they needed to know why they left, so that was top of Ianto's list of questions.

He felt like a police officer in an interrogation room. Internally wondering whether he was the good or bad cop, Ianto turned to Kobra.

"So why did you leave Party poison and Jet Star?" he asked, saying the names slowly as he was unsure of them.

"You. Frank said he couldn't hang around knowing that we were almost certain to die, and I thought he had a point so I left with him. Party wouldn't come, and jet stayed with him, i think he was kind of indifferent to it all." Kobra shrugged.

"What do you mean, you left because of me?"

Jack perked up at that point.

* * *

Tosh was sat typing at her computer, nothing unusual for her.

Gerard was pacing, again, nothing unusual there.

Bob was wandering round aimlessly, looking like he was trying really hard not to reach out and touch the artefacts scattered everywhere.

But that was unusual: Owen was throwing around artefacts, trying to find something of any use to bring them back.

Effectively, Owen was working. Pretty hard too.

* * *

"Did someone see Ianto?" Jack interjected into the conversation.

"Jet did. He said he helped you and some guy who looked a lot like Ghoul fight off some dracs? I guess it really was you and Ghoul then, obviously." Kobra said, watching Ianto.

"Frank! You mucked up the timelines just as much as I did!" Jack said triumphantly.

"Jack! That's not something to be proud of!" He protested to Jack's mini celebration. He turned back to Kobra. "Seriously, why did that mean you have to leave?"

Kobra looked into Ianto's eyes, wondering if he really was serious. Both Kobra and Ianto looked to Jack for some light on the matter.

"Oh, right. Lemme' think... I don't come back. You and Gerard continue your fake relationship, eventually. You get married to Jaq first... That doesn't work out too well, so you go to Gerard...?"

Jack wasn't really sure, but everything he said seemed to match up to Mikey's reactions. Although Mikey looked confused, but Jack assumed it was nothing and carried on trying to work out what happened.

"But then it doesn't work out with Gerard for some reason you guys both give, not being the real one I guess. And you've spent so long bottling everything up; you're still working for the idiots that took over Torchwood. And you snap. You always were a careful saver, and with all the money you have in the bank, you buy..." Jack gulps, his mind carrying him down the right direction, but it being a really rough road. "You buy up enough supplies, and you start your own company. It gets huge. Worldwide. You gain this warped vision of perfection. You act on it. That brilliant mind of yours gets to bad use. You engineer these masks that make you obey when you wear them. You make your employees wear them, some of them anyway. You send them out to get rid of colour, your world is black and white and clear and shiny. Everything outside certain areas becomes desert."

Jack finishes talking for a little while, hoping Ianto can piece together what jack told him previously with this.

"And I shave my head..." Ianto says, Jack nodding.

"You change your name to Korse. And certain groups rebel against you." Jack gestures to Ghoul, who is still in the process of waking up, and Kobra.

"And I hold a kind of grudge against Gerard and Mikey and co, because they didn't join me? So I swear to kill them... And me appearing makes them think that I am about to act on it." Ianto adds, quietly confirming.

Kobra nods, a confused look on his face, and reaches out to slap Ghoul so he wakes up.

Shaking the sleep away from him, Ghoul throws his arms out stretching.

"What I don't understand is why me and Gerard bothered to continue the fake thing we had, surely he got back with-" before he could finish, Ghoul managed to inadvertently answer Ianto's question.

Smacking a kiss on Kobra's cheek, Ghoul spoke.

"Morning baby, where are we?"

"Oh." Was all that Ianto said.

Jack slapped himself in the face.

"I do come back. I don't crash the wedding though, for some reason. I set up the couple that mean the world ends!" he groaned.

Frank was just sitting watching all this.

"I end up with Mikey!" he blurted out "Is that why Gerard's hair is blue, to reflect his emotions or something artistic like that?"

Kobra and Ghoul turned to look at him quizzically. Kobra had his head cocked to one side, and Ghoul was just staring at Frank like the skin on his face was about to impart the secrets of the universe.

And to be honest, Jack knew a large amount of the secrets of the universe.

"Now that is weird." Ghoul confirmed, reaching out to touch Frank's face.

"Yes, I'm real. You're real. We're real. Ugh." Frank said, flinching away from his touch.

And so many thoughts ran through Jack's mind.

* * *

**I now have just under 3 weeks until I return to school. I also have my college interview soon, well, in June. ASDFGHJKL I NEED TO GET IN.**

**I wrote this panicking and listening to Panic! At the Disco, I felt it was appropriate. And a bit of The Smiths and My Chemical Romance, obviously.**

**Jack's thoughts? Yeah.**

**Accidental Frikey. Uh oh.**

**An explanation behind the blue hair! Kinda. I've not confirmed anything. BRB, editing pictures of Gerard to see what he'd look like with blue hair.**

**My ipod wallpaper is him in a furry hat and a poncho xD**

**OHMY GOD, INSPIRATION! IT'S TECHNICALLY SUNDAY NOW, I'M FOUR MINUTES IN HERE. I will post another chapter today or tomorrow.**

**See ya, love ya, bye xD  
**


	50. Chapter 50

Party Poison was pacing. He had an overwhelming sense of déjà vu, but he was ignoring that and trying to think.

Something was off.

Yes, Kobra and Ghoul were gone, and obviously that was different, but something else was wrong.

Over the years, Party Poison had spent a lot of time alone, and you could say that he'd gone a little bit mad. Only a little bit.

Slumping down in the sand, he ran the golden crystals through his fingers, letting the wind carry them as he watched.

And he waited.

He didn't know what for, he didn't know why, but nothing was going to move him until he figured out what was off.

The diner was gone, that was another thing that was off, buildings don't just disappear. But it was something more than that.

The air felt different. Party Poison himself felt different.

And that was when Party Poison realised.

Hope. He had hope. His home, his safety haven, was gone. His closest friends, one being his brother, they were both gone. But still there was hope. Party Poison had not had hope in such a long time, but now it was back and he knew just what to do.

* * *

Gerard was checking his watch every few minutes. He knew he shouldn't as it just made him more fearful that Frank would never return with every second that ticked by.

He'd given up pacing and had taken for looking blankly at a wall and then his watch, and then back to the wall. Bob was at the computer with tosh, Owen was throwing things about.

"Aha!" came a triumphant cry from the archives, as Owen emerged clutching small silver object.

"I think I have an idea." He began.

"I think your idea is brilliant" Tosh interjected, smiling widely. She pushed back on her chair, the wheels on it allowing her to spin to face her husband.

"High five me." He whispered, laughing. She did so and enveloped him in a hug.

"Okay, your double act thing is cute an' all, but what's the idea?" Gerard asked impatiently.

Owen unfurled his palm.

"That's your brilliant idea?" Bob asked, wearing a similar look of confusion as Gerard.

"Trust me, I'm a doctor."

* * *

Ghoul and Kobra were staring at Frank, who was more than a little put off by the looks they were giving him and they way they kept pawing at him. Sure, he liked dogs but these were human, so it wasn't the same.

"Jack?" Frank asked hopefully, hoping he'd provide some sort of distraction so the eager eyes would leave his skin.

Jack didn't speak. Ianto was wearing a blank expression that didn't look like he was awake, except his eyes were open.

"So... You guys are together then?" Frank asked awkwardly. It was impossible not to. Imagine meeting your future self in the street and seeing that you end up with your best friend who you'd never thought of that way, aside from that one accidental time you don't recall... Anyway, that's how Frank felt.

Ghoul held up his and Kobra's clasped hands.

"No, we're bitter enemies." He replied sarcastically.

"Hey, this is confusing for me! We're not even thinking about him that way in my head yet!" as he said him, he gestured to Kobra. "What happened? How did you two get together?"

"Gerard broke my heart. Mikey picked me up again." Ghoul explained simply, smiling warmly at Kobra, who returned the smile.

"But we broke Gerard's heart too! We slept with Mikey, we were both in the wrong, why didn't you and Gerard just make up?"

Ghoul shrugged. "I don't know. Anyway, it was for the best."

"No, it wasn't, don't you see?" Frank was beginning to yell. At himself, which was pretty odd.

Jack finally spoke.

"Frank? Have you learnt it now?" he stressed the it, being careful not to give anything away to Ghoul or Kobra, or offend them.

"He'll never forgive me. What I did was worse..." Frank replied, defeated, trying to be vague in front of Ghoul and Kobra.

Jack visibly squirmed.

"You... You didn't. I'm sorry, I just. Revenge and. Crap, that was a really bad idea. I'm sorry." He stuttered trying to get the words out, and when they did, he realised they didn't really form a sentence.

"What?" Frank asked, visibly confused.

"Retcon. I put you and Mikey in an... awkward position as revenge. You were screaming and yelling through Ianto's door, you were gonna use the key and get in and hurt him or something, I couldn't just let you!"

A look of recognition flashed across Frank's face, and then Ghoul's and Kobra's as all three of them remembered.

Squirming again as their stares penetrated, Jack clapped his hands and decided to announce that they were stuck.

* * *

**This is my biology revision, okay? I'm gonna fail...**

**Work experience tomorrow. Bricking it. Glee tonight. That's why I'm posting this so soon. I don't know when they next one will be, which is why I've left you some things to ponder:**

**What is Owen's brilliant idea?**

**Are Frank, Ghoul and Kobra gonna kill Jack?**

**What is Party Poison going to do?**

**And what were Mikey and Ray up to while all this was going on?**

**See you soon (hopefully) and leave a review telling me what you think might happen next, if ya want.**


	51. Chapter 51

"So they've been gone for hours, and it takes you that long to decide you're going to phone them?" Gerard asked in disbelief.

"I thought they were like, planets away. Wouldn't the phone bill be huge?" Bob added helpfully.

"It'll only work if they're on earth. It doesn't matter what year or whatever, they just have to be here. And it has to be after the last few years, so hopefully they're in the future somewhere. And it's surprisingly cheap, you'd be surprised. I've had nice long conversations with Slitheen and it's not been too expensive." Owen explained, a tad sarcastically.

"It's a special phone. It's got TARDIS technology or something, we can call anywhere. The Doctor's idea." Tosh explained a little more and shrugged, taking the mobile phone off of Owen.

"We have Jack saved a number of times, and we've got it set up so it'll just call phones around him if he doesn't answer. But Jack never ignores his wrist strap, so that's just a precaution."

She placed the shiny metal phone on the table as everyone crowded round it to hear the shrill ringing.

* * *

Frank did not want to be woken up. He'd just had several extremely emotionally draining conversations, and he was still resisting the urge to punch Jack square in the face. Waking up would mean opening his eyes. Opening his eyes would mean seeing that he was not in his bed. Not being in his bed would mean that this all was not just a dream. And so, Frank did not want to wake up one bit.

But things never work out the way you want them to, which is why the Pokémon theme tune suddenly erupted from his pocket. Cursing loudly, Frank decided the best way to make it shut up was to just go ahead and answer it.

"hello?" He asked gruffly. Hearing just crackles and murmurs coming from the phone, he checked the caller ID. Not recognising the number, he assumed it was Ray.

"Ray, for god's sake, I'm the lost one this time, not you!" He huffed before hanging up.

Blinking a couple of times, Frank stretched and straightened his limbs. Lying on the floor of the back seat of a car was not exactly comfortable. Climbing out of the door, he almost fell over in his haste to get air. He scuffed the sand with the heel of his shoe and looked back in to the car.

Ianto and jack were in the front, Ianto in the passenger seat and Jack kind of sprawled everywhere. Ghoul and Kobra were in the back, belted in for some reason. Shaking his head, Frank decided to go on a walk to clear his thoughts. Not too far though, he didn't want to have to face any of those vampire-Drac things.

Calling Ray back was on the top of his list of things to do to free up and feng shui his mind. Hitting dial over the saved contact, he waited for a few seconds before being greeted with Ray's voice yelling that he'd call him back. Charming.

Next on the itinerary to ponder was the issue with Mikey. The only time Frank had ever thought about Mikey in the way that his future self did was those few seconds after "finding out" that he'd slept with him.

Why oh why did he "confess" to Gerard? He just ruined everything by clearing his conscience.

Staring at the horizon, two dots stood out. The sun was bright. And the other thing was glinting in the light, not too far away. It reminded Frank that the last time he'd had a drink was around 24 hours previous. It also reminded Frank of the sea. It was just that shade of blue.

* * *

**I apologise for the week and a day wait, but I've been growing up.**

**Work took my soul, and being ginger, I'd fought hard to keep it.**

**I wasn't gonna update till I'd got some of it back, but then my favourite fic got updated after an entire month, so I spazzed out and wrote this out of excitement and mini roll highs.**

**If no one reviews or like does anything relating to this chapter, my face will actually turn in to a sad emoticon face.**

**I've deliberately only done around half of what I should have, because my laziness is one of the things you love about me. It's not? Oh. I apologise.**


	52. Chapter 52

It's strange how something so small can give hope.

It's quite amazing if you consider it.

A few words, a simple action, the smallest thing can fill your heart with hope.

In Frank's case, it was a colour that gave him hope.

Funny how a colour could do such a thing.

It was blue. A deep, powerful blue. The bluest of blue.

Frank had never seen anything so blue.

But it looked so familiar.

If he focused, and squinted a little bit with his head to the side, the blurry blue dot morphed into a square. Or perhaps it was a rectangle; it was too far off it the horizon to tell.

Standing in the middle of the desert with his head almost resting on his shoulder as he stared at the blue on the horizon, Frank noticed the sand start to swirl around his feet.

And that was when he heard it.

The whirring of some kind of futuristic train. So metallic, but so fluid in sound.

And so familiar.

And as curiosity kills cats, and Frank was very much a dog person, he did what any sane person would do.

In these situations, no one does what they are supposed to. In every horror movie, no one ignores the creepy sound: it is always investigated, generally at the cost of their lives.

And Frank knew this, but the sound was so familiar, and that blue... He couldn't just _not_ get closer.

The walk to somewhere you want to be always takes so very long, which was why Frank's Vans were soon padding across the sand. The padding turned into a rhythmic thud as he sprinted, running faster than the air in his lungs could take but still he soldiered on, running, running, running.

The more he ran, the further he got from his blue dot. Each time he thought he was getting closer, it got even further away.

Was he chasing it away? Or did it want him to follow it?

Frank needed to find that blue dot. The blue square, the blue rectangle. All the same, but they were his.

And so blue.

And all of a sudden Frank stopped. Not of his own accord, but his feet just stopped moving.

The blue dot disappeared almost immediately. Almost.

It seemed to wait around.

It seemed to be laughing at him.

His blue dot may have been evil, but whatever it was, it was Frank's and he wanted it.

Spinning round, Frank regained a touch of sanity, just enough to realise that he had run away from his only place of safety and was completely and utterly lost.

Where the hell was he?

* * *

Party Poison was sitting on a rock.

Ideally, he should have been plonked down in one of the booths in the diner, but as there was no diner anymore, that meant no booths. Even so, Party Poison had dragged his rock over and tried to fashion a more "natural" booth in its spot.

Jet Star was sat opposite him, on a similar rock, with a carefully balanced table between them.

Party Poison's idea of a table was quite frankly, a complete failure. Four sticks had been stuck in to the sand, all of them different lengths, and two old tyres were resting on top of them.

Effectively, there was a great big hole in the table that was diagonally slanted.

Trying to demonstrate this, Jet Star placed his empty tin on the top tyre, and watched as the few extra grams of weight were enough to snap the sticks entirely and collapse the table.

Jet Star's satisfied half-smile was shot down by Party Poison's scowl, before the table building process began again.

Deciding it was best to leave the table perfecting duties to Mr Poison, Jet Star left the comfort of the rock-area that was once the diner and lay in the sand for a little sunbathing session.

Deserts were hot in the day time, that was a well known fact, and his outfit was comprised of dark layers, most of which were removed as he put his sunglasses on and forgot everything in the sunlight for a good half hour.

It only took Party Poison ten minutes to build another table. It took him a maximum of five more to place lots more tins on it and admire it proudly.

And Party Poison was a little bit crazy, that was established before.

And that blue dot on the horizon was so tempting.

* * *

**So this is a really short chapter.**

**It would have been longer, but you can blame QuietTime for that.**

**See, I was just sitting away, typing this up, thinking it up as I go along, and then I decided to check the reviews to see what I needed to clear up.**

**Which is where QuietTime and psychicness come in.**

**Who are you and why are you aware of my master plan?**

**I was too flabbergasted to write any more.**

**Riiiight, so Frank has got lost, and Party Poison is in the process. Although he kinda lives in the desert, so I doubt he gets lost all that often or easily.**

**Does anyone see the plan here?**

**QuietTime, if you've crawled inside my brain again, shhhhh.**

**I WILL WRITE AGAIN, PROBABLY TOMORROW. ONE MORE DAY OF WORK EXPERIENCE, WOOP WOOP!**

**The next chapter may be done in a different style. I've done six days of a 9 to 5 job and decided I can't take it, so I'm trying to see if I'm any good at writing.**

**I must have some kind of talent that I can exploit for money...**


	53. Chapter 53

Ianto Jones had always been behind the scenes.

He observed, he took note, but it was rare that he commented.

And so he stood back and watched Jack show his guilt and manage to anger Ghoul, Kobra and Frank simultaneously.

He watched everyone fall asleep around him after fuming for a little while.

And then he watched his eyelids for a little bit.

And being in the desert, there isn't really much to watch. Unless you have a sand fetish.

Or unless you were some kind of pervert and like watching being sleep.

And Ianto had neither the urge to watch sand become drier, or to observe his companions murmur nonsense into their makeshift pillow, so once he woke up, he perched on the hood of the car.

And then was when he saw it.

It was pretty hard not to.

It was early morning; the sky was pink and blue.

And then some more blue.

The kind of blue you don't get anywhere.

The kind of blue that makes your heart drop, if you are named Ianto Jones and you've only just got your boyfriend back from that blue.

The kind of blue that makes you crawl back in to a boiling hot, stuffy car, clamp your eyes shut and pretend to be asleep.

The kind of blue that the person you should really have been guarding has snuck out to see.

Shit.

Observing has many benefits.

You can take a step back, see the beauty, the flaws, everything.

But what we will focus on is the flaws.

Not that there isn't a lot of beauty in the desert, but the flaws in the Earth are much more important.

Time is built as two lines: the constant and the fluid. Exactly as their names suggest, the constant is the things in time that are set in stone. Will happen, have to happen, and nothing and no one can change that.

The fluid is a wavy line, compared to the straight constant, and it is where there is wiggle room in the events, where human factors and such come in.

Every so often, these lines meet, and bad things happen whenever they do, which are shown as little dips in the sraight line.

If we zoom in, however, to 2019, it becomes obvious that the dip over it is much, much larger than the dips in any other years, ever.

Something, somewhere has effected the lines, damaged them.

And as Ianto stared after Frank's sprinting figure, Ianto observed the carefully layed out shoelaces in the sand.

Yes, observing showed you many things. Such as when to use your knowledge of hot wiring cars, and fixing futuristic wriststraps like the ones used in the Time Agency.

* * *

**Hi.**

**So I wrote all this out, in a more complicated but detailed way, and then FanFiction decided to claim that I wasn't logged in and delete it all. About 2000 words worth, more than any chapter I've ever done. So if this is shit, I apologise, I'm angry and tired and trying to remember all of this is just unnnfrbhhuce!**

**QuietTime, I love you for comparing me to Douglas Adams. **

**See y'all tomorrow or something, depending on if I manage to do coursework or what.**

**I eat cookies in honour of everyone who reviews. I may hand some out if I stop being hungry.**


	54. Chapter 54

If there was one thing Ianto did well, that was run. Other examples are look good in a suit, and make coffee.

He could still see Frank's retreating figure, a small flailing dot in the distance. Spinning round with a determined look on his face, Ianto knew he'd have to run. Preferably using the car.

He had to leave Frank behind, or face going to that blue. The bluest thing of all. The TARDIS. And no way was he letting Jack leave him again, no matter how selfish that meant he had to be.

Peering into the car, he noticed that his companions were still asleep. Deciding his best option was to dispose of the two from the future; Ianto manoeuvred the door open and quickly caught the figure leaning against it. Slowly sliding Fun Ghoul out of the back seat, Ianto lay him down on the hot sand, soon placing Kobra Kid next to him. Interlocking their hands, Ianto smiled and then shifted Jack over the gear stick and into the passenger seat. Funnily enough, the man who rarely slept was dead to the world.

Reversing so he could move the car around, Ianto reached up and adjusted the rear view mirror to his liking.

As the car accelerated, he looked back to see Kobra Kid waking up.

Ianto stopped the car.

Ianto Jones may be an excellent runner, but he does not run away from his problems. He either stores them underneath the hub, or faces them head on.

* * *

By this point, Frank knew that following something as enticing as the blue had been the worst mistake he'd ever made. Sure, he may have upset many people before, but at least he could potentially have made it up to them. Now, there were no people around. He wondered if he'd ever see another person again.

Dehydration makes you dramatic.

The hope that the blue dot had given him diminished as Frank looked up at the approaching night sky and wandered to a nearby rock, curling his small body around it.

* * *

Party Poison was almost like a child in that he had to be watched at all times.

The fifteen or so minutes he was left unattended were more than enough for him to sprint off after the blue dot, and he'd reached a pretty substantial distance away before Jet Star realised he had reason for concern.

And chasing after a madman in the desert isn't really something you want to be doing on your Friday night.

And so instead, Jet Star shrugged, muttered to himself that he'd be fine, and climbed in to the back seat of their customised car to get himself a few hours rest.

* * *

**So it's been two weeks. I suck, I'm sorry.**

**I was doing coursework and stuff, this weekend has been the first one where I have left my house and socialised in a while.**

**Is the new layout confusing anyone else?  
**

**I didn't really have much in terms of plot for this, it's kind of a filler type thing.**

**I'll try and crank out a longer chapter for tomorrow, but I do have homework.**

**If I go a few days and you really can't wait for an update, message me. I forget about stuff so easily...**

**So yeah, Ianto has gone a bit... odd.**

**Frank has also gone a bit weird, and he's lost.**

**Party Poison was always a bit weird, but we love him anyway.**

**Reviews are inspirational. Tell me what you think might happen next. I'm hoping it's not too obvious.**

**Anyone who is confused by all the desert-ness, go on youtube and type in "Na na na". First result, that's what all of this is based on.**

**And with that, I will leave you. Ciao.**


	55. Chapter 55

Gerard and Bob were sitting in the hub with Tosh and Owen. After the phone call to Jack had been unsuccessful, as with the phone call to Frank, the pizza and coffee had come out and the four were sitting under an air of melancholy.

"At least we know he's still alive?" Bob offered, trying to break the awkward tension.

"Yeah." Gerard breathed, clamping his teeth down on his next slice of pizza.

The silence resumed, making Bob squirm. Owen stood up swiftly and left the room, his face a mixture of a scowl and determination. Tosh stared after him helplessly, before returning her gaze to the now empty pizza box.

"Gerard? Maybe you should go home. We can call again tomorrow, it might work a bit better, but you should probably get some rest." Tosh suggested. Gerard nodded, heaving himself out of the chair. Running a hand through his firetruck hair, he exited the office, Bob following soon after.

"He better come back, Bob. He better."

* * *

Party Poison had been running for a little while. He knew his way around by now, he'd lived in the desert for years, he hardly noticed the harsh heat or the sand.

And that was when he saw it. Not the blue, that was long gone. It had disappeared over the horizon, taunting him. No, he saw a small person sprawled over the sand. He couldn't make out whether it was a drac, a child, or just a small adult due to the darkness of the night. All he knew was that whoever it was, they were alone in the cold desert night, which was never a good idea. Sure, he was in the same situation, but making good ideas was not his style.

Deciding to approach it, he gasped as he drew near and stared in to the eyes of Frank Iero.

* * *

**Me and my short chapters...**

**It's 14:19 here, and i've "done" all my homework, so if I get bored I might write again or venture out into the rain.**

**doctor-emily001 You're forgiven xD And yep, that was a shot at cyberwoman xD**

**SEE YOU ALL SOON ISH HOPEFULLY :)**


	56. Chapter 56

Kobra Kid's POV:

I watched Ianto drive the car away from Ghoul and I, unable to stop him in my freshly woken state. God, I need coffee. Do you know how long I've gone without coffee? Me neither, but a very long time I can tell you that. I'd wake up Ghoul, but he loves his sleep, and he's got these dark rings under his eyes...

Ianto has stopped the car. I'm not going to accuse, so I'll just assume he wanted to park the car at a better angle. Not that it would matter in the desert, but what the hell.

Life was already weird before Ianto, Jack and Frank turned up, but now it's just crazy. I want to go back to the normality of the desert. No, I want to go back to before all this.

I could have stopped this, if I'd just let Ghoul make up with Poison back then, but no. Had to let my stupid feelings get in the way.

I wonder how Jet and Party Poison are getting on. Poison better not have done anything stupid... No, Jet'll have kept an eye on him.

* * *

Jet Star's POV:

I can't believe I didn't keep an eye on Poison! Luckily for me, Kobra isn't around to kick my ass. I always thought the big brother was meant to be the protective one? I hope he brought his gun, there's dracs and all kind of things hiding.

Should I bother going to look for him? He could be anywhere within, like, a few miles radius by now.

* * *

Frank's POV:

Note to self: getting sand in your eyes really, really effing hurts, so never put your face into it again.

I've got that feeling I'm being watched. At least it's light now, and not as creepy as it was at night.

The sand is red. Oh god, that better not be dried blood... I think it's just a really broken rock, it's all good.

I seriously feel like I'm being watched. Oi, creep, please show your goddamn face.

* * *

Party Poison's POV:

Jeez, he really looks exactly the same as he did. I mean, of course, because it is him, but blimey. Little make up smudges under his eyes. His favourite shoes, and the weird impression of a suit he wore. He's so cute. Nothing like the idiot he is now, cooing over my little brother.

Can I keep this version?

Oh god, he's waking up. He'll think I'm a creep if he sees me. Well, I am a creep, but he won't think it's in a good way... I'll hide.

Fallen over a rock, ouch. Why do deserts have so much sand and rocks? I'd appreciate water and trees much, much more.

I think I'm hidden here. Blue hair was a mistake, I can't really blend in with anything except the sky, which is what I'm trying to do now.

If I can't see him, he can't see me.

* * *

**Hi. It's been a while, I'm sorry.**

**Sorry if this is bad, I just needed to crank all this out and I thought this would be the best way to do so...**

**I think the next chapter may be focused on Jack a little bit more, so we can progress with the storyline, and stop Gerard going crazy and dragging Bob down with him.**

**Expect an update within the week. Ciao.**

**Oh, and reviews would be much appreciated xD**


	57. Chapter 57

It's hard to be in control of people at the best of times, but when you are completely out of your element and the people you're meant to be controlling are looking up at you helplessly, you just about lose it.

Which is why Captain Jack Harkness was currently in the passenger seat, pretending to be asleep. Sure, he was avoiding responsibility, but... okay, he wimped out.

He was aware that the car had driven off. He was aware that the car had stopped, and now he was aware that Ianto was shaking next to him.

He was also aware that he should comfort Jones, Ianto Jones, but he didn't. And why, he just did not know.

What he was not aware of, though, was that Ianto Jones was not shaking out of fear, or perhaps even cold. No, he was shaking out of frustration, because the piece of technology in his hand was confusing to say the least.

And that was when Jack became aware that his wrist strap had been taken from him and opened his eyes with a start.

Rubbing his wrist, he confirmed that he definitely did not have it.

"Oh good, you've finally decided to provide me some company." Ianto drawled, his Welsh vowels dragging over the words.

Jack looked at Ianto and was relieved to see him smile once again, and clutch the wrist strap that was their ticket out of here, if only...

"Fixed it." Ianto said plainly, invoking a grin out of the wedding dress clad Captain.

"Now do I get some kind of reward?" The Welshman almost whispered.

And that, dear children, is where we fade out.

* * *

Frank Iero was nervous. Alone in the heat of the desert, years after where you should be, and apparently he was totally alone, despite the hairs on the back of his neck convincing him otherwise.

A muffled curse signified that he was most definitely no longer alone.

"Show yourself." He said, somehow managing to sound brave despite that fact that he was visibly shaking.

"Sorry." Came the reply, as a blue haired man seemed to emerge from in front of him.

Noticing the look of surprise on Frank's face, he grinned. "So the hair does make me blend in after all!"

Plonking himself down next to the slowly relaxing man-from-the-past, he spoke again and offered out his hand for Frank to shake.

"Party Poison. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr Frank Iero. I do believe we have some catching up to do."

* * *

**Hello! (Waves) I'm ill today, and what better way to spend the gaps in between dying than to update this?**

**As for where we've left with Jack and Ianto, picture that scene from "Adrift", I think, but in a smaller, much warmer environment.**

**See you in an undetermined time.**


	58. Chapter 58

Ianto Jones was scooping up his shirt from the floor of the car. He had just discovered how difficult it is to shake with laughter and do up buttons, thanks to a post-coital Jack trying to pull the wedding dress back over his head and getting stuck.

Sure, Ianto Jones was stuck in the future, but he was happy. He had Jack, and right now, that was all he needed.

* * *

You know that confusing feeling you get when you're sitting next to an alternate version of the guy you're in love with? No? Oh. This might be quite difficult to explain then.

If Frank was to ignore the static blue shielding Party Poison's face, he could see these piercing eyes, light hazel in colour. He could see this cute little nose that turned up a little bit. He could see that years, heartbreak and deserts weren't enough to make him talk out of all of his mouth, instead of just muttering out one side.

The thing concerning him though was that he could quite clearly see that Party Poison was now topless, as the desert was scorching. He could see the slightly defined muscles pushing against his skin.

He could see that Party Poison was damn attractive, that they were both alone, and both rather heartbroken.

He could see that this would most likely lead to trouble.

* * *

Jet Star had let guilt take over him, and so he'd hopped in to the car and drove off trying to find Party Poison.

He had one hand on the wheel, and his other hand was pulling his gun out of the holster, just in case, and spinning it round his finger, being careful not to pull the trigger.

Because god knows, shooting himself in the head wouldn't help find Party Poison.

* * *

Kobra Kid had seen way more than he'd ever want to. He'd shrugged Fun Ghoul off his shoulder, and gone to see what Ianto and Jack were doing in the car.

Big mistake. He doubted his eyes would ever recover.

And at this moment in time, Kobra was enveloping Ghoul's sleeping body in a protective hug. Now Ghoul found out he hadn't slept with him back when they were still Frank and Mikey, Kobra was worried that he would leave him.

He was going to take full advantage of the time when Ghoul was asleep to pour his heart out.

* * *

Gerard liked coffee. He liked it from a coffee shop, he liked it from his own coffee machine. He liked to drink it first thing in the morning, and at intervals throughout the day. He liked to drink it at ridiculous hours, despite knowing it would prevent him from sleeping.

Gerard had just ran out of coffee.

You might think that this wasn't the hugest problem: it was sold everywhere. There were about 12 Starbucks' within a mile radius of his house. He should just be able to go out and buy more.

Should being the operative word.

Truth is, Ianto, Jack and his Frankie had been gone for two weeks, and Gerard had stopped leaving his house about a week into their absence.

His eyes were rimmed red: either with tears, lack of sleep, caffeine withdrawal or possibly the sunlight streaming in through a rip in the curtain. Or perhaps it was all of them.

Pizza boxes lay around his feet, and he thanked god for takeout services.

But Michael James Way had not come home last night, or the night before.

Gerard was now resigned to the fact that he would die alone, in a midst of clutter and rubbish.

* * *

**What's this? An update? **

**Hi, it's been a while. 13 days or something.**

**Ianto is happy. Frank is tempted. Jet Star is guilty. Kobra Kid is worried. And Gerard has given up on emotions.**

**ZOMG I LOST MIKEY!**

**He's not gonna return unless someone reviews this. Not reviewing effectively means you've kidnapped him. Don't ask how.**

**I'll see you in like a week or so. If someone reviews.**


	59. Chapter 59

"Ianto?" Jack drawled, his American accent stretching over the vowels. Ianto turned to face him and raised his eyebrow in encouragement for Jack to continue.

"When you say you've fixed it, you mean we can go back?"

"Not entirely. We'll probably be a bit later than intended, but yeah, we can go back."

Jack embraced his husband in a hug, and then spoiled the moment.

"Thank god. You don't know how uncomfortable this dress is."

"jesus Christ. I don't like to think of how you'd get along without me."

"I'd be fine..." Jack protested and Ianto pouted "I lie, I need you."

After rounds of those cheesy lovesick smiles you only see in movies were passed between the two, they finally remembered that Frank existed.

"He could be anywhere, but I'll be damned if we have to face the wrath of Gerard by returning without him. I think you're allowed to break the speed limit today."

And so that is how an American in a wedding dress and a Welshman in a torn suit ending up driving round the desert in a stolen car.

* * *

Temptation is one of those cruel things that just takes over your whole body and makes it insanely hard to resist. Temptation combined with a hint of danger is positively fatal. Throwing temptation, danger, addiction, heartbreak and just a dash of heat together has to be one of the most lethal combinations ever.

And this is where we find Frank Iero: with his fingers outstretched, millimetres away from Party Poison's chin, less than a second away from sweeping that blue hair away and doing something he'd regret.

* * *

Temptation is one of those things that lead to guilt, and this is what takes us to the whereabouts of Mikey Way.

Sitting on a chair in a kitchen that was becoming more familiar with every visit, Mikey let the guilt wash over him. He'd abandoned his brother for the sake of his own happiness, the source of which would undoubtedly cause Gerard pain. He'd felt so happy these last two days, and decided that must make him a terrible person. The worst person in the world actually.

And that is when he felt water drip onto his bare shoulder and strong arms tighten round his body and he decided that it was worth being such a terrible person if he was to be greeted with this sight every day.

But he figured he should probably check on Gerard. But he wasn't going to go alone.

"Bert? Babe, come with me to see Gerard?"

Mikey knew that taking his boyfriend, who happened to be Gerard's ex, over to see Gerard, who was miserable in the absence of what Mikey wasn't sure would be considered an ex or not, was not a good idea. In fact, it was a rubbish one, but it was the best one he had at that moment.

* * *

Jet Star parked the car abruptly. Leaning against a rock in the distance was Party Poison, the blue hair gave him away, and a companion of some sort.

Something told Jet Star he should let his presence be known, but he ignored that and snuck up behind them, hand on his gun just in case.

And that was when he realised exactly who had their hand way too close to Party Poison.

Jet Star wasn't really all that familar on the workings of space and time, but he figured people from two different times most certainly were never meant to interact.

"Frank, back off." he said calmly, pushing his gun back into the holster. Interacting would be bad, but killing someone from the past would be a lot worse.

* * *

**Hi there.**

**Bloody thing didn't tell me I'd got a review, so I thought you'd all forgotten. But you hadn't so here's your update for being here and stuff.**

**It's my birthday in eight days, and I promise to update again before then,**

**And if you could review, I'd love you forever. Like, even more than I already do. Which is loads.**

**Ciao.**


	60. Chapter 60

Breathing. The in and out movement of air into and from your lungs. Inhaling, exhaling, allowing oxygen to get in to your blood to keep you alive.

Gerard was breathing, but to say he was alive was a bit of an overstatement.

His eyes were closed, his body was still and his face was resting so his forehead was on the floor. Blood was pumping round his body. His organs were all in fine working order. He was perfectly healthy, in theory. Unconscious, or asleep. He didn't know. It wasn't his job to tell. He was numb, he didn't care.

But his little brother sure did.

Entering their house, Mikey smelt something horrible. A combination or burning and rotting perhaps, as he noticed a cigarette lying amongst several old slices of pizza with a thin line of smoke rising from it. And then he saw Gerard.

"Oh crap. Bert, help me with him please?"

With the help of his boyfriend, Mikey lifted Gerard up and shifted him into a upright position on the couch and slapped him once around the face. Not too hard, mind.

"Ow... Hi Mikes. Whatwazzatfor?" Gerard slurred a little, despite not being drunk.

"To wake you up. Now, don't kill me, but there's someone I'd like to introduce you to."

Gerard looked up then, and when he saw the person standing behind his brother he reached behind him for a suitable object to throw, then aimed and missed.

"For god's sake, Mr McCraken, at least allow me to hit you."

Mikey jumped up then and shot his brother a pissy look, before beginning to clean up.

"Get in the shower. You stink. Hurry up, we're going out. Us three. Before you say anything, you don't get a choice in this. Go."

And so, Gerard Way left his safety haven in search of those purifying jets of water found in most bathrooms, mumbling about "brotherly kidnap".

* * *

**It's been a month, woops.**

**I'm done with school for the summer. That means there's a chance I'll update a bit more often, but I think there's only about five more chapters left of this.**

**Yeah, it's short, but I'm ill and House is on in an hour and seven minutes and I'm tired and shut up, I never even said something or nothing cause what happened right is I've been away and then fuck it, I'm too lazy to be Vicky Pollard.**

**Are any of you guys still alive?**


	61. Chapter 61

Frank Iero was not a religious man. He wasn't sure if the angel he was seeing was just a figment of his imagination, just an effect of the heat from the desert, or... Well, they had to just be caused by the heat. The angel was in a goddamn wedding dress for god's sake. Wait.

Focusing on the angel, he blinked three or four times to clarify and stood up shakily.

"Hey, sleepy head. We're gonna go home now, or does that not fit your schedule?" The angel's companion said.

The Welsh accent confirmed to Frank exactly what was going on.

"We found you asleep in the sand. Ianto fixed my wrist strap; we should be back home in two minutes if you'd just comply. Although, we might be a little later back than I said, but whatever, come on!" The angel coaxed, its face becoming clearer as Frank looked up at the face of Jack Harkness with a small smile, the biggest one he had the energy for.

"Hold my hand." Ianto said, offering his left out to Frank, his right on Jack's shoulder.

They disappeared in a glowing light that shone over the desert, with wicked grins on all of their faces.

* * *

Gerard ran a hand through his fire truck hair and tugged uncomfortably at the bottom of his shirt. Mikey had made him dress up for a nice awkward dinner. Gerard was just thankful to have different food to the takeaways he'd gotten used to in Frank's absence. He was too busy tucking in to pay much attention to the boyfriend of his brother. Other than consistent kicks in the leg.

"Ow!" Mikey cursed "What'd you do that for Gerard?"

"I was meant to get Prince Cocaine. You're not the heroin in this story." Gerard muttered tired insults, making reference to the drugs Michael's perfect boyfriend had done while he was Gerard's.

"Shut up. You know I'm clean now." Bert retorted, frustrated.

Gerard smirked into his empty plate instead of answering. As if on cue, a waiter appeared with the next course.

A slow motion tumble of plates made Gerard look up. And when he did, he was so glad he had.

"Oh my god, sirs, I'm so sorry!" the waiter apologised, blushing as he realised he'd just fed the flowers on the carpet a nice Thai curry. Or something, Gerard couldn't remember what he'd ordered.

It didn't matter anymore.

He could get food another time.

Blinking as he looked again at the waiter, he grinned.

* * *

**Hello there.**

**I have just noticed that the more a tv show pisses off its audience, the more fan fictions get written to combat it. There are like 11,000 Torchwood ones. There are almost 20,000 House ones. I couldn't be bothered to check any more.**

**Anyone see what my next move in the storyline is? No? Good.**

**See you in a couple days.**

**Review and you get metaphorical doughnuts.**


	62. Chapter 62

"I refuse to let you return without some drama. Please, just go along with it." Jack was insisting to an indifferent Frank. He just wanted to be back as soon as possible so complied with Jack's wishes, putting on the jacket held out to him and allowing Ianto to sort his bow tie.

"Now, go dazzle 'em." Jack said, proud of his handiwork, as he thrust plates into Frank's hands.

* * *

"I missed you!" Gerard breathed in to Frank's shoulder as he held him in an iron grip of a hug.

"I'd never have guessed." Frank replied, sarcastically but grateful to be back. He kissed the top of Gerard's head and pulled away to give him a slightly teary grin.

"Let's go home."

* * *

"What did you swipe his phone for?" Jack asked Ianto as he noticed him begin tapping away.

"I'm matchmaking."

Jack mentally shrugged and waited for Ianto to finish typing out the text before enveloping him and applying random kisses all over the Welshman's face.

* * *

Bob grinned like a fool when his phone sounded with a text from Frank.

"He's home!" he said excitedly to his cat, who just seemed indifferent to the whole thing, before running out the door and heading to Gerard's, as the text had instructed.

Ray Toro had a similar reaction when his phone went, but he didn't have a cat and so instead spoke to a cupcake and bounced out the door.

Bob reached Gerard and Mikey's house and realised all the lights were off. Remembering his spare key to their place, he decided to let himself in and wait.

Ray was sitting in their kitchen with all the lights off, waiting to scare someone. He succeeded as Bob saw a potentially murderous fro in his friend's kitchen and screamed bloody murder.

Helping Bob off the floor, which he fell to whilst ducking to protect himself, Ray giggled and suggested they wait for everyone and watched tv at the same time.

* * *

"How's your food?" Mikey asked Bert, refusing to think of anything other than the date.

"S'good, babe." Bert laughed, the look on Mikey's face reading "My friend did not just come back from the future and run off to sex up my brother."

* * *

Bob sat with Ray in a comfortably awkward silence.

"Mikey's going out with Bert." He said, in an effort to start conversation.

"Really?" Ray asked, shocked at the new development. "That could be awkward as hell."

"Mmm."

And that is the conversation that let up to Frank Iero and Gerard Way walking in on their two friends sucking face.

* * *

**Hi.**

**I'm pissed off, so complaints about the 18 day gap will not be appreciated one teeny fucking bit.**

**This is pretty shit, but I'm focused on another things and I don't have any new episodes of House to watch and I can't watch Doctor Who and I'm just really wound up and I shouldn't have tried to write this but I'm not going to do any better now it's written and yeah.**

**I have two days left before I go back to school, so don't expect the final chapter for about two weeks.**


	63. Chapter 63

Gerard wiped his hand across his cheek, collecting the drops of sweat and hair dye that had mixed and formed a river running slowly across his hairline.

He took a deep breath, trying to catch the few he'd just missed. Panting a little, he moved his other hand up to his mouth.

"Thank you so much. So glad you're all here with us on what is about to become a very special occasion for me."

The crowd cheered, buzzing with anticipation at what was about to happen next.

Gerard clipped the microphone back in to the stand, and opened his mouth to speak.

It had been two years since he'd last seen Jack and Ianto and the rest of Torchwood, and almost four they had returned from the future with Frank.

"Wanna see some magic?" he asked the audience with a wink, who screamed back some nonsense that he took in the affirmative.

Grinning, he shook his body a little, as if to overcome his nerves, and tipped his head back.

He reached his thumb and forefinger in to his mouth, pulling out something shiny.

"Friend of mine taught me that. S'just as well, I could never fit a box in these jeans."

Wolf whistles from around the stage confirmed just how tight the jeans were, and a chorus of "OH MY GOD" from the front row were still not enough to attract the attention of the band.

Mikey, Ray and Frank were just milling around by the Bob and the drums, absently playing their instruments, not paying any attention to Gerard's (what they thought was) usual interaction with the crowd.

"Seeing as they're not paying any attention, any of you bright sparks realised what I'm gonna do?"

Two new men entered the stage from each side, and Gerard turned to look at them with a grin on his face.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, but in to the microphone, still hoping to get his band members' attention.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world."

Frank was still playing with his eyes closed, now a lot nearer to his microphone, which he spoke in to, confused as he heard the familiar Welsh tones.

"Miss what?"

The audience laughed as his confused, innocent expression, before chorusing a pantomime "He's behind you!"

Which was, of course, his cue to turn around.

* * *

"I love match-making. I think we should do it professionally." Jack Harkness said as he joined his husband at the end of the now empty stage.

"Damn it, I'm all out of wedding fairy jokes." Ianto retorted with a half smile. "Seriously, if I eat another wedding cake, I will turn in to one."

"Mikey and Bert's was nice. Ray and Bob had some_ really_ good cake."

"Yeah... Gerard and Frank's was better though."

"Chocolate and coffee. Of course you loved it."

"Yeah." The two were almost smothered by the sudden awkward silence surrounding them. "You know, we never had a wedding cake."

"Oh really?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow as he pulled a plate from behind him.

Ianto laughed on the sight of the cupcake.

"It's not just a cupcake!" Jack protested.

And indeed it was not. Iced on the top was one of those Love Heart sweets.

But not just any message was on it. No, this one read "CJJ-H 3 IH-J 4EVA"

"Cute, huh? Now protect it from Ray and we'll be good."

Wiping a bit of icing on Jack's cheek, Ianto corrected him. "No, _now_ we're good."

* * *

**I had a horrible dream that a girl I know found out about this. And today, she either mouthed "Have you got a crush on Will?" or "Why do mooses hate you?" at me. I'm probably just paranoid.**

**Anyhoo, this is the final chapter. An epilogue, I guess. Don't worry, I've left some room open for sequels and prologues to the epilogue and yeah.**

**If you like House MD, I think I will start doing a fic for that. Maybe finish the ones I've left abandoned and gathering computer dust.**

**God, I'm going to miss this. I've loved the last 63 chapters with you all. Even you silent readers. You're all fantastic people, and I hope to have reason to talk to you again.**


End file.
